Numb
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Bella is done with love, all it does is hurt and make you vulnerable. With Jake always there to catch her when she falls what will happen when he has finally had enough... Set at end of New Moon (no Edward) AU
1. Chapter 1

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-I am just trying out a new style of writing, thanks...**_

**Part One-Reckless**

Bella struck the match and threw it into the bin, the pile of papers and photo's screwed up inside ignited at once, releasing a sweet odour into the air. Her eyes were dry as she watched the letters curl up at the edges and turn to ash as the fire consumed the written words on the page. It was all gone, done, just like her doomed romance with Edward. She got some satisfaction from destroying every thing that she had left of him, there wasn't much, he had taken a lot of his gifts with him when he had abandoned her without warning. As the last of the papers turned to ash, Bella chucked some water over the debris and doused out the last of the flames.

"Good riddance..." she muttered as she turned and walked back into the house, slamming the door behind her. Bella Swan was done grieving, she was going to have some fun for a change, no man (she had to laugh at that thought, Edward hadn't exactly been a man) or vampire was ever going to screw her over again. She was done with love, all it did was make you weak and vulnerable. Bella Swan was not going to feel that way again. The barriers were in place.

XXXXXX

"You want to go clubbing in Port Angeles?" Jessica Stanley looked Bella up and down disbelievingly.

"Yes," Bella hissed in annoyance. "Why is that so hard to believe?"

"Duh, Bella you have been like a zombie for the past few months since Cullen up and left. I didn't think it was your thing." Jessica shot back at her sarcastically.

A wry smile crossed Bella's lips. "Yeah, that was then and this is now. Are you up for showing me the night life or do I need to seek out Lauren Hayward?"

"No way, that skank has no class. Stick with me Bella. I will take you to the best places..." Jessica took the bait and linked arms with Bella. "All we need to do now is sort out your atrocious dress sense."

Bella let this insult go, she didn't care if Jess wanted to give her a makeover, she just wanted to go out and party, maybe then she could chase the numbness away.

XXXXXX

The club was heaving with bodies. Jessica and Bella had to shove their way through the throng to reach the bar. Jessica pulled out her fake I.D and flashed it at the barman. "Two vodka and cokes..." she shouted over the loud thumping music.

"I need to see her I.D as well..." the barman asked, staring at Bella with a hungry expression.

Bella looked back at him, showing no interest at all. She chucked her fake I.D at him and watched as he pretended to study it carefully.

"Isabella Marie Swan...that is a lovely name. I haven't seen you in here before..." he gave her a flirty smile.

"That's because I haven't been here before. Are you getting us those drinks or not..." she demanded.

"Calm down sweetheart..." the barman chucked her I.D back at her before walking off to get their orders.

"I told you that outfit would have them drooling over you..." Jessica purred as she gave Bella the once over.

Bella smoothed down the non existent skirt of her little black dress. It was very low cut and showed a lot more skin than she was comfortable with, but this was the first day of the new her. She would get used to it. She wiped a hand across her eyes, smearing the heavy mascara she was wearing. Jessica gave her a dark look.

"Will you stop doing that?" She pouted, taking out a wipe from her small clutch bag and handing it to Bella. "You keep sabotaging all my hard work."

"Sorry..." Bella apologised quickly before Jessica started to whine. Luckily the barman chose that moment to return with the drinks.

"Here you go ladies..." he stated, passing the drinks to Jessica while his eyes roamed over Bella again. "Here sweetheart, if you need some company, my number is on the back." he said passing a bit of paper to Bella and winking.

Bella felt numb, she grabbed her drink, taking a quick sip. The vodka burned her throat, in a good way. "Come on Jess, I want to dance..." she said completely ignoring the barman.

"Well come on girl let's go," Jessica had spotted some hot looking guys and she led Bella in that direction, the flashing strobe lights making their heads spin.

XXXXXX

Two hours later and Bella and Jessica were drunk. They whirled around in a circle, giggling stupidly at one another as they kept colliding with the other dancers. A pair of hands clutched at Bella's waist as she staggered, nearly falling on her ass.

"Hey, steady..." the young man laughed, he was almost as drunk as she was.

Bella gave him a lazy smile. "Thanks...Steve..." she slurred.

"Nah, my name's Simon, remember?" He reminded her before spinning her around in his arms so that she fell against his chest. Bella laughed.

"Oh yeah..." She held onto him to keep her balance looking around for Jessica. "Where's Jesh and whatsisname?" she questioned.

The man called Simon just chuckled again. "They left to get a little privacy...do you want to do the same?" He yanked her close to his body, running his hands down her exposed back. Bella felt a sliver of fear.

"No..." she mumbled.

"Come on, you have been all over me most of the night, you can't do that and leave me hanging..." he leered.

Bella felt nausea wash over her, she needed to get away from this creep. She pushed against his chest, but his arms just clamped around her, stopping her movement.

"Get off me..." she tried again, her voice sounded weak to her ears.

Simon laughed sarcastically. He began to pull her to one of the exit doors but he didn't get far before a strong hand clamped on his shoulder and spun him around easily. This action caused him to release his hold on Bella, who fell to the floor, her head spinning.

"What the hell? Get off me..." Simon glared at the tall, well built man in front of him. He actually staggered back as he took in the rage gleaming from the other man's eyes. Before he could protect himself, he was punched in the jaw, his head flying back from the vicious blow. He landed in a heap on the edge of the dance floor.

His assailant leaned over him, his dark eyes still burning with anger. "You're lucky we are in a crowded club otherwise I would have done a lot more than that."

The other occupants of the club stopped dancing and stared at the scene in front of them. Security was called as word got around about the fight. The tall, good looking Native American strode over to the girl lying supine on the floor and picked her up easily, cradling her against his impressive chest.

"Jake..." Bella slurred as she tried to focus on the person holding her.

"Just don't talk, Bells. I am just too fucking angry right now. I need to get us out of here before I get arrested."

Bella tried to mumble her apologies but her head was spinning too badly and she felt really sick. As Jacob made a run for it, his movement made her body jolt up and down. Darkness clouded her vision as Bella passed out cold.

XXXXXX

"You did the right thing Jake..." Sue Clearwater checked Bella over carefully, making sure her vital signs were all in working order.

Jacob sat on the Clearwater's couch staring over at a comatose Bella worriedly. "I just can't believe she did that." He said tiredly, his anger had burnt itself out to be replaced by worry.

Seth sat next to him, while his sister Leah perched on the arm of the couch. "The girl has a death wish, getting drunk like that. She is lucky I was keeping a close watch on her when she left the house with that other idiot." She said sarcastically.

"Lee give it a rest..." Seth protested.

Leah glared at her younger brother. "No I won't give it a rest. Someone's got to tell it how it is. The girl is spiralling out of control. First she jumps off a cliff and nearly drowns and now she is going out to nightclubs getting drunk. Why the hell are we all bothering to look out for her if she recklessly keeps endangering her life." She did not pull any punches. She waited for Jake to reprimand her and stand up for Bella but to her surprise he remained silent.

Seth looked over at Jacob, he began to apologise for Leah's outburst. "She didn't mean it Jake, we were all just worried about Bella too..."

Jacob's eyes were fixated on Bella who had fallen into a drunken sleep, the only indication she was alive was the rise and fall of her chest. "No Seth, Leah's right. This has all gone too far, Bella is endangering not just her own life but ours as well. We can't afford the distraction while we have a vengeful vampire to deal with too. It's about time I manned up and told her how it is..." his voice sounded tired as he spoke.

"It's for the best, Jake..." Leah agreed, her voice soft for once. It was rare for any of the pack other than her brother to listen to her and she was grateful that Jacob had seen her words as simple advice and not a criticism.

"Can I take her back to mine now?" Jacob asked Sue, tearing his eyes away from Bella briefly.

"Yes, just make sure that you monitor her through the night in case she is sick or something..." Sue said kindly. She wrapped a spare blanket over Bella as Jacob picked her up easily and, bidding them all goodnight, left the house.

XXXXXX

Bella felt rough, she opened her eyes but had to shut them again as sharp needles seemed to be sticking in the orbs. As she moved her head pain exploded in her brain. "Help me..." she whimpered, raising a hand to her brow, wiping at the sweat coating her forehead.

"No, you did this to yourself..." Light suddenly flooded the room as Jacob yanked the curtains back as he glared down at Bella.

"Noooo..." she moaned as she curled up into a ball, trying to avoid the bright light which had blinded her and made the darts piercing her eyes worse.

Jacob hunkered down next to her and rolled her onto her back, forcing her to look up at him. She cringed as she saw the fire flashing from his eyes. "Please Jake, don't look at me like that...this is not my fault." She whined.

"Get up," Jacob said harshly, he grabbed hold of her shoulder and pulled her up quickly making her head spin. "Drink this..."

Bella stared at him through bleary eyes, he was holding some sort of brown liquid in front of her. The smell made her stomach roll. "No, take it away..." she shoved her hand against it slopping the drink down her chest.

"I said drink it, Bella..." Jacob caught hold of her hand and forced her fingers around the cold glass.

Bella shook her head fiercely, which was a mistake as the room spun wildly. "You can't make me..." she mumbled.

"Don't test me..." Jacob's eyes blazed again as he pushed the glass to her quivering lips. "Now drink it..." he demanded again.

There was no fight left in Bella, she grimaced and took a swig, choking as the horrible thick liquid burned her mouth and throat. But once it hit her stomach, the nausea eased and she found herself greedily consuming the rest.

"Done?" Jacob questioned as he took the empty glass from Bella's shaking hand.

"Yes..." she whispered, settling back down on the bed, ready to go back to oblivion.

"Oh no, you're not going back to sleep, Bells...get up..." Jacob pulled no punches as he hauled her up by the arms and forced her to stand on her own two feet. "Get in the shower..." he ordered.

"No...what do you think you're doing? Get off me, Jake..." Bella said weakly, trying to back away from him.

Jacob did not react , he kept his expression impassive as he yanked her after him into the bathroom, her protesting all the way. He reached in the shower stall and turned on the water, he didn't bother waiting for it to heat up. He shoved Bella into the shower, the cold water making her scream out loud.

"You bastard..." she yelled out as the freezing water woke her up completely.

A grim smile crossed Jacob's lips as he looked at her, he kept his gaze locked on her angry brown eyes, avoiding seeing what the water was doing to the little black dress she was still wearing. "Get washed and put these on when you're finished..." he said dryly, chucking some of his sisters old clothes onto the bathroom floor.

Before Bella could issue a retort, he swiftly left the room, slamming the door behind him.

XXXXXX

It seemed an age before Bella finally emerged, her bare feet padded down the wooden hallway, her long hair dripping down her back. The shower had cleared her head and made her feel a lot better. She wrapped her hands around her middle as she replayed in her head the events of the night before. Her recklessly getting drunk, the odious Simon not taking no for an answer and then Jake appearing out of the darkness, her saviour once again. Her face reddened as she thought through what had happened that morning. Jake was super pissed. She had never seen him that angry before, even when she had jumped off the cliff.

Bella hesitated for a moment before entering the living room, trying out different conversations in her head. She just needed the right words, once she spoke them, than Jake would forgive her like he always did...

"Come out here, Bella. I know you're there..." Jacob's harsh tone made Bella jump, she shuffled out into the room preparing to give her speech. However, her mouth clamped shut as she stepped back against the wall of the living room. Eight pairs of hostile eyes bored into her as she was confronted by the whole pack. Bella sought out Jacob's eyes but his were as cold as the others.

"Take a seat..." he ordered. "We need to talk..."

_**A/N-Jake is going to stage an intervention...thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Two-Release**

Bella looked around the room and flinched. She felt like she was on trial. She kept her back pressed to the wall as her eyes returned to Jacob. "Can we talk alone, please?" She begged.

"No...I said sit..." he growled out, thumping the chair on the floor as he pulled it out and motioned for her to sit.

"Why are you doing this,Jake?" Bella gave him the full force of her sad brown eyes, hoping to see a glimmer of her best friend in there somewhere.

His expression remained dark as he motioned for her to sit again. "Stop delaying things Bella. I said sit down...NOW!" His raised voice had her scurrying to sit in the proffered chair. "Finally..." he muttered.

Sam strode forward, he exchanged a meaningful look with Jacob before taking another chair and turning it around as he sat astride it, leaning his muscular arms across the backrest. He stared impassively across at Bella, who was trying to hide behind her long hair. "Do you realize what danger you put yourself in by disappearing off to that nightclub? Not to mention forcing Jake to abandon his patrol to save your sorry hide. Do you think this is some kind of game?" He asked harshly.

Bella peered up at Sam through her long lashes. She glimpsed Jacob standing off to the side next to Leah, they were whispering together. Jacob was totally ignoring her, she couldn't understand it. She could only assume it was Leah's influence. She was so caught up in watching what Jake was doing that she forgot to respond to Sam's question.

"I am talking to you Isabella Swan and I expect an answer..." Sam demanded.

Bella brought her gaze back to him and swallowed nervously; her face turning red as all eyes, except Jake and Leah's, turned on her. "I don't think it's a game..." she mumbled, fighting back tears.

"Speak up woman, I couldn't hear that..." Sam put his hand behind his ear as he leaned toward her. "Did the rest of you catch that?"

Sarcastic laughter echoed around the room. Paul smirked at Bella. "Looks like the little leech lover has lost her voice. It seems that the word sorry doesn't feature in her vocabulary."

Bella's face burned red in humiliation. She gave Paul a dirty look before gazing over at Jake, seeking support. He looked at her briefly but did not interfere or defend her. Nausea welled up in her gut, something was badly wrong, she couldn't have lost him too, could she? All her old fears about Edward's abandonment resurfaced, her arms wound round her middle as she tried to hold herself together.

"I'm sorry, okay..." she said through gritted teeth. "I needed some release..."

Sam stood up from the chair and hunkered down in front of her. "Release? Let me spell it out for you lady. We would all like to run away from our problems, but we don't have that luxury. Every day each one of us puts our lives on the line protecting our lands and you from the threat of the cold ones. We don't go off like spoiled little brats when we have a bad day. Do it again and you just might find that there is no one to save your ass next time..." he stated baldly.

The tears finally leaked out of Bella's eyes at his harsh words. She felt humiliated and completely deflated. She knew that she had been an idiot to go out and get drunk like that, she was grateful to Jake and his pack for what they did for her every day, but they had no right to treat her this way. She had been through enough. She stood up on wobbly legs and faced them all down, her eyes wandered over each face, in some like Seth and Embry's she saw a flicker of sympathy. When her eyes landed on Jake and saw his stoic expression her heart felt like it was thumping out of her chest. She had finally pushed him too far and he had washed his hands of her.

"You have made your point...I will be leaving now..." Bella's voice quavered as she spoke. Trying to muster up some dignity before she lost it completely in front of them all, she shuffled out of the room and headed back down the hall to Jake's bedroom so she could collect her things.

XXXXXX

It was Leah who took Bella home. Jacob had asked her to as a favour. He couldn't be around Bella right now, he needed to put some space between them. It had been hard for him to take a step back and see her humiliated. He knew that she needed a dose of tough love, everyone had been treating her with kid gloves, as if she would break if confronted with the truth about her reckless actions. Last night when he had seen her being pawed by that piece of scum, he had never felt so angry in his life. For the first time since he had phased it had been hard to keep the wolf under control, he had seen red and he knew that he could have easily killed that scum bag for laying hands on his Bella.

He had been shocked at the state of her. After the cliff diving incident he had hoped that she had got past putting herself in such perilous situations. In his head he thought that being there and supporting her would make her wake up to what she was doing to herself. He really thought they had been heading toward something great. How wrong could he be?

Jacob lay on his bed and stared up the ceiling, he felt emotionally exhausted. It was hard being away from her, a large part of him wanted to run straight to her house and wrap her in his arms. But he couldn't do it anymore. Bella had hurt him in the worst way by behaving as she had last night. She had not thought about him at all, just like she hadn't the day she jumped off the cliff. She knew how much he cared for her, fuck it, he loved her. But no, none of that was enough,she still mourned the leech even if she kept denying it.

Anger built up in Jacob again as the images of the night before flashed through his mind. He hit his fist into the wall by the side of his bed, leaving a gaping hole in the sheet rock. The room felt like it was closing in on him. He swiftly got up off the bed and sprinted from his room. As soon as he was out of the front door, he was pulling his t-shirt over his head and flinging it to the ground. It was raining heavily, the sky dark overhead, matching his mood. Droplets of water glistened on his tan skin as he headed for the forest. Within seconds he phased into his wolf form and began to run, his long legs taking him far away from La Push and Forks...

XXXXXX

Leah handed Bella a mug of coffee, she then sat down opposite her cradling one of her own. "You've been an idiot..." she said bluntly.

Bella flushed red, she gripped the mug in her cold hands as she tried to keep her composure. "I get the message, alright..." she ground out.

Leah smirked. "That's the first time I have ever seen any fire in you. Normally you pull the dying swan act._ Oh Jake rescue me, Jake._.." she laughed sarcastically at her bad impression of Bella's voice.

Bella glared at her. "If you are just going to insult me then just leave..." she said fiercely.

Leah wasn't at all intimidated by her. She settled back in her chair and made herself comfortable. "Nah, I think I'll stay. You should be grateful Swan, you need all the friends you can get."

"We're not friends..." Bella snapped. "You hate me, no let me re-phrase that you hate everyone."

Leah narrowed her eyes. "I have a right to feel pissed, girl. Unlike you I have lost my father, I am stuck leading this half life, my ex has hooked up with my so called cousin and I have to put up with him in my head..." she yelled back at Bella. "You are just going psycho over some failed teenage romance...get a grip."

Bella's hands clenched the mug of coffee so hard that her fingers turned white. She had to resist the urge to throw the contents over Leah's head. "Do not tell me how to feel, this is not a contest about whose life is the most fucked up." She swore.

Leah stood up so swiftly that the chair fell back on the floor with a bang. "You are one selfish little bitch, no wonder Jake has had enough of you..."

"Yeah and I bet you were whispering in his ear spreading your poison weren't you. Well done Leah Clearwater, you have just made me as much of a miserable bitch as you are..." Bella shouted, her temper getting the better of her.

The slap made her see stars. Bella's head rocked back and she fell to the floor, her coffee mug smashing along the tiles. She groaned as she rolled onto her back and tried to get her eyes to focus. Leah knelt by her side and checked her over, her heart thudding madly in her chest. She hadn't meant to lash out like that. Jake had asked her to keep an eye on Bella, not beat her to a pulp.

"Are you alright?" She asked, studying the fallen girl carefully.

A bitter laugh left Bella's lips as Leah finally came into view. She tried to move her head but another wave of pain made her moan. "No..not really..." she managed to gasp out.

"You shouldn't have riled me like that..." Leah said as she helped Bella to rise into a sitting position.

"I probably deserved it..." Bella replied tiredly. She touched her cheek and winced, it felt really sore.

"Are you gonna tell Jake?" Leah asked, her heart still hammering madly in her chest.

"Jake won't care, he has had enough of me..." Bella struggled to her feet.

"You know that's bullshit, he just needs space and for you to stop acting like an ass..." Leah steadied Bella and helped her back to her seat.

"I'm a mess..." Bella admitted, looking at Leah sadly.

"Aren't we all..." Leah agreed quietly.

"What am I going to do about Jake?" Bella sighed. "How can I prove to him how sorry I am? He won't see me..."

Leah looked at her intently. "Fight for him..." she stated succinctly. "Do what I never did, otherwise you will lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

XXXXXX

Jacob had burnt his anger out, he was miles from his home territory in an unfamiliar part of Washington State. He hadn't meant to travel so far. He reached a clearing among the tall trees which opened out onto a glistening lake. He bent his head and quenched his thirst with the cool water. He lay down by the side of the lake and rested his head on his front paws as he contemplated what to do. He really needed to get his head sorted out.

"Hey Jake..." Embry's voice floated in his tired mind.

"Hey Em..."

"Today was shit..."

"Yeah..."

"What are you gong to do about Bella?" Only Embry would have the guts to ask that question right now.

"How the fuck would I know..." Jake growled.

"Calm down man, I was just asking..."

"Sorry...is she alright?" He checked.

"Last I heard Leah was with her..."

"Still?"

"Uh-huh..."

Jacob pondered this for a moment. Why would Leah still be with Bella? She was supposed to have just been dropping her back home. Tiredness crept over him again, he needed rest. It had been a long couple of days.

"Look Em, I am gonna take a rest here. I will be back in the morning."

"Okay Jake...I'll let Sam know."

"Thanks..." Jake's eyes drooped as Embry's voice left his head.

XXXXXX

The next day Billy opened the front door to see a subdued looking Bella. She had dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept all night. Maybe she hadn't. Sam had told him about her latest reckless behaviour. Jacob had finally returned from his little trip away early that morning. He had barely greeted his dad before heading to his room to crash. He had slept for most of the morning, before emerging to 'work on the car' as he passed him to head to the garage. Billy knew it was his son's way of avoiding having to talk about things. There seemed to be a darkness about Jacob that hadn't been there before. Billy was worried for his son.

All this flew quickly through his head as he greeted Bella and invited her inside. She gave him a wan smile before shuffling meekly past him through to the living room. "Thanks for letting me in. Is Jake around, I really need to speak to him..." she said softly.

Billy studied her carefully before answering. "Jake is pretty busy at the moment Bella. I think you should let him come to you when he is ready..." he replied eventually.

Bella frowned at his words, she wrung her hands together before mustering up the courage to respond. "Billy...I don't know how much Jake has told you about what has happened between us recently..."

"Like you disappearing off to a nightclub and getting smashed off your face...yeah I heard about that." He stated bluntly.

Bella flinched as his words. "It wasn't quite like that...I was upset. I needed to..." She ran out of words as she saw that Billy was unmoved.

"Look, I will be honest with you, Bella. Jake is not in the best of moods. You need to give him space. I will tell him you came by, okay." Billy gestured for her to leave.

"I came to tell him I am sorry...I truly am..." she pleaded.

"I still don't think you fully realize how much you have hurt him by your reckless actions, Bella. Like I said, give him some space..." Billy led the way to the front door to see her out.

Bella followed behind him slowly, pausing at the front door to hand him a letter. "Can you give him this for me? Maybe after he has read it he will understand my actions a bit better..."

Billy nodded his agreement as he took the letter and slipped it in his shirt pocket. Bella let out a sad sigh as she finally left the house, bidding Billy goodbye.

From the darkened entrance of the garage, Jacob watched her go, his dark eyes glued to her every movement. He saw her climb back into the old Chevy and start the loud engine before driving away. So she couldn't even be bothered to come out and speak to him. For the second time, Jacob took out his anger on an inanimate object. He threw the wrench he had in his hand toward the VW Rabbit. It hit the wind shield, making a gaping whole in the glass, just like the one in his heart.

XXXXXX

Billy was watching the television when Jacob stalked back into the house. He could feel the anger coming off of his son as he headed straight for his room, slamming the door. He pondered whether to hand Jake the letter that Bella had left for him. It felt like a weight in his pocket. Maybe now wasn't the best time, Jake was still riled up. It was for both their own goods that the two of them stayed apart for now.

An hour later, Jacob emerged from his room. He was dressed in a dark pair of jeans which hung low on his hips and a tight t-shirt. His hair was styled messily, as if he had just ran his hand through it. Billy surmised that was what he probably had done. "Off somewhere, son?"

"Yeah..." Jacob strode into the kitchen, snatching the keys to his motorbike off of the hook. "It's my night off so I thought I would head out."

Billy frowned. "Head off where?" He asked.

"I'm meeting up with Paul and we are gonna check out the night life..." He said grimly.

"PAUL? You loathe the guy, why would you suddenly decide to hang out with him?" Billy demanded.

"Everyone else is busy. I am entitled to a night of fun..." He muttered.

"Jacob this is not the answer..." Billy reprimanded him.

Jacob ignored his dad as he headed out the door. "Don't wait up..." he called out as he left.

The black motorbike that had been a gift from Bella gleamed in the weak light. He shoved all thoughts of her out of his head as he straddled the bike and kick started it. It snarled to life and he revved it a few times, enjoying the feel of the unrestrained power. The adrenaline rushed through him as he took off at speed, the wind ruffling his hair. If Bella could just take off for some so called release, then so could he...

_**A/N-I am still experimenting with this story, trying to change the way I usually portray Jake. Thanks for reading... **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Three-Gone**

Bella kept her cell phone by her side so she could answer it as soon as Jake called. She had stayed indoors since she had left his house in case he came by instead. Hours passed and she was becoming impatient, surely he must have read the letter by now? Leah had suggested that she write all her feelings down and then let him read it alone to absorb what she had divulged. Bella had been dismissive of the idea at first, and on her first attempt she had screwed the paper up angrily and thrown it in the bin. But after she had calmed down she tried again and this time the words flowed freely as she poured out her hidden feelings on paper. It was much easier than having to tell Jake to his face. She had bared her soul and hoped that he would understand what was going on in her head and her heart.

The hours ticked by slowly, Bella's eyes began to droop as she continued to wait in vain. The sky darkened outside and it began to rain. Before she realised it, Bella fell into a restless sleep filled with nightmares of being abandoned all alone in the middle of the forest. She woke up screaming, tears rolling down her face. It took her a moment to realise that she was still at home, in her bedroom. Luckily her dad was on a night shift, she hated disturbing him with her bad dreams, he was under enough pressure as it was.

Bella wiped at her face and glanced at her bedside clock, the red numbers showed it was midnight. After everything she had said in the letter, Jacob still wanted nothing more to do with her. Her heart constricted in her chest and she curled up on her side, clutching her pillow tightly. She felt a scream lodge in her throat as she cried out wordlessly to the empty room. She had been right in her first assumption. Love made you vulnerable and weak, she was done with it. Numbness crept over her body and her tears dried up. She lay there staring silently in the dark...feeling nothing.

XXXXXX

Jacob threw the bottle away from him and gagged. Where the hell had Lahote got this crap? It tasted rank. Paul was having no trouble drinking the stuff down. He had already consumed four bottles, the rest of the time he had his tongue down his female companions throat. Jacob grimaced as he saw Paul pull the girl onto his lap and literally eat her alive.

"Fuck Paul, give her room to breathe..." he said in disgust.

Paul just gave him the finger,not breaking away from the girl.

Jacob had met up with Paul as planned on First Beach. Lahote had lit a small bonfire and brought a crate of beer with him. He had invited a couple of girls from the res and straight away one of them had attached herself to Jacob like a burr. She had only drunk two of the beers and she seemed out of it already.

"Jakey..." she purred, stroking her hand along his bicep and pressing herself to his side. "Why are you ignoring me?" She pouted at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Maybe because your whining voice is giving me a headache..." he muttered. "Get your hand off me..." He picked up her hand and shifted away from her. She was getting on his nerves.

"What is wrong with you? Paul said you were up for some fun...what am I not good enough for the Chief's son?" She snapped sarcastically.

Jacob looked her up and down. "What's your name again?"

The girl shot him a glare. "It's Nicole...I told you that already."

"Oh yeah, so you did. Just shows how forgettable you are." He said nonchalantly.

"You son of a bitch..." Nicole staggered to her feet and raised her hand to slap him. Jacob caught her hand before it made contact.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart..." he stood up and pushed her to one side. "Lahote I'm off to find some real drink. This weak shit is having no effect at all."

Paul pulled away from the girl who was draped all over him and snorted with laughter. "Whatever, Black. I am gonna stay here and have some real fun...take whatshername home would you?"

Nicole clenched her fists as she turned her wrath on Paul. "Nicole, my name is Nicole..." she screeched.

Paul just laughed again. "I don't care what your name is darlin..."

Jacob was getting sick of listening, this just proved how much of an asshole Lahote really was. "No, you brought her here, you take her home." He turned his back on them all and began to march off down the beach with Nicole shouting obscenities after him as he left.

XXXXXX

All the lights were off in his house as he slipped inside. Good, his dad must have gone to bed. He knew that Billy had a stash of the res moonshine somewhere. Maybe drinking the hard stuff would have some goddamn effect. He just wanted to stop his brain from ticking over and block Bella from his mind. Thinking about her was driving him crazy. He went into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboards. Nothing! Where would his old man have hidden the stuff? It had to be somewhere. He gave it some deep thought for a couple of moments and then a small smile lit up his face...the laundry room. Billy knew that he never went in there.

Jacob walked quietly into the small room. The washing machine was piled high with dirty clothes. Billy never did the washing until they had both nearly ran out of clean clothes. Jacob shoved the laundry off the top and hunted all around until he found what he was looking for. Underneath a pile of shirts was a cardboard box. He opened it eagerly and his smile widened when he saw the dark bottles inside. He pulled the box out completely and then began to pile the shirts back where they were. As he lifted the last one, an envelope fell out of the front pocket.

"What the hell is this?" He murmured to himself as he examined it. The letter had fallen out of his dad's shirt. It was the one he had been wearing that day.

As he turned the envelope over in his hands he saw his name scrawled across the front in Bella's writing. His brow furrowed, she must have dropped it off earlier that day. Why had his dad not passed it to him? He was going to have words with his old man! Jacob ripped the envelope open and sat down on the floor to read the contents.

_Jake,_

_I don't know where to start really...yes I do. I need to start by saying sorry. I have acted selfishly over the last few weeks by placing myself in such dangerous situations. That night at the club...it was such a stupid thing to do. I can't bear to think what would have happened if you had not turned up when you did to rescue me. You have been saving me from myself ever since Edward left. _

_You all think that I am still grieving over some failed teenage romance, but that is not strictly true. I am scared Jake, scared of being alone. I have felt that way my whole life. Edward abandoning me the way he did was just another person who left me without warning. I always feel like people are leaving me. I was so young when my mom and dad split. It was hard being an only child with Renee for a mother. You know how she is, she can't stay in one place for long. As soon as I made a friend, she would get bored and we would pack up and move on._

_I'm not trying to make excuses, Jake, I promise. I just want you to understand why it hit me so hard when Edward left me. When mom married Phil, I knew that I was in the way. I felt rejected and all alone again. She wanted to travel with him so I came to live with dad. He's been great, the one good thing about returning here, besides finding you, is reconnecting with my dad. But he is very much like me, we are both quiet and very much loners. It was hard settling down here, but I was just beginning to make friends when the Cullens and Edward entered my life._

_Well you know the rest. They literally became my life. Edward was with me night and day. His family were the only other's that I mixed with. I cut myself off from everyone, and my biggest regret, I pushed my dad away. So when they all left I was alone again...and I fell into a deep depression. I wanted to numb my feelings. I was so tired of getting hurt, Jake, I still am..._

_Again I am not trying to make excuses for my reckless behaviour, it's just been so hard to open up and trust anyone again, Jake. But after that meeting when you all confronted me and, with a good kick up the ass from Leah, it made me realise what I stood to lose if I carried on acting this way. The truth is I do have someone I can trust. It's you Jake, it's always been you. The first day when I brought the bikes to you, do you remember? You ran out of the 'Taj' to greet me and do you know what that simple act did, Jake? It made me smile for the first time in months. I actually felt something and it was good. It took me time but I started to open up and get better with your help and patience. _

_I still had bad days, but they were getting rarer. Then something happened which set me back. I found a loose floorboard in my room. Underneath was a hoard of letters and a CD that Edward had given me. I have no idea why he put them there. I thought he had taken them all with him. I was so angry Jake...so fucking angry. How dare he? It brought all of it back to me. So I took the letters, the photo and CD out to the back garden and burnt the lot. I vowed to myself that I was never going to love ever again, no one was going to get the chance to abandon me. _

_I should have come straight to you and told you how I was feeling, but the numbness was back. You know the rest..._

_You see I had a revelation while I was writing all this down, Jake. It's too late for me to stop loving someone. My heart has already been filled by someone else. It's you Jake, you took it the day that you came running out of the garage that day to greet me and made me smile._

_There I admitted it! I love you, Jake..._

_I just hope I haven't left it too late to tell you._

_Bells X_

Jacob's heart began hammering painfully in his chest. His hand shook as he read the last few lines of the letter again. She loved him! "Fuck it," he swore. "Why the hell did dad keep this from me?"

Bella had delivered the letter hours ago. What time was it? Jacob scrambled up from the floor and ran into the kitchen. It was three in the morning. Desperation washed over him. He needed to see her right now. She had poured out her heart in the letter and she must have thought he didn't give a shit. Jacob grabbed the phone and began to dial her cell. It went straight to voice mail. He growled in annoyance. He tried the land line instead. He didn't care if it woke up her old man, the phone just rang and rang. No answer.

Jacob slammed the phone back on the hook. Bella must be ignoring his calls. He would just go over to hers and see her face to face, even if he had to drag her out of bed so that they could talk. Jacob sprinted out the front door and pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on the muddy ground as he entered the forest and phased.

XXXXXX

As he neared the trees surrounding her house, he smelled Leah's scent strongly. She had been the one on guard outside Bella's house, but she was not there now. He heard Embry and Quil's voices in his head but he ignored them as he wandered the outskirts of the Swan property. Why would Leah abandon her post? Jacob listened intently, he could not hear or smell anything untoward.

"Jake man, is everything alright?" Quil could hear Jacob's worry resounding through the pack mind.

"I don't know..." Jacob answered.

"We are coming to you..." Embry responded.

"Hurry...Lee's not at her post. I am going to go inside the house, I will need to phase back..."

"We've got your back, dude..." Quil vowed.

Jacob phased into his human form and pulled on his jeans. He headed for the back of the house and climbed swiftly up the tree, leaning precariously from the top branch so that he could yank Bella's bedroom window open. As soon as he jumped through, her familiar sweet scent hit him. His eyes travelled to her bed. It was unmade. He placed his hand on the sheets, there was still a faint hint of warmth. She had been there recently.

Jacob hurried down the stairs and searched every room, but there was no sign of her. In the hallway he caught a hint of Leah's scent. What was going on? Had the two of them gone off somewhere, and why? His desperation kicked up a notch. He had no idea where they would have gone and if they were okay. He headed out the back door and then ran around to the front of the house. The girl's scents were stronger near the driveway. Bella's Chevy was missing. They must have driven off to god knows where.

He cursed Leah in his head. What was she playing at? He needed to find them and fast...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Four-Hurt and Comfort**

Sue Clearwater closed the door to her daughter's room and headed into the kitchen to face a very anxious Leah and Seth. "Is she alright?" Leah questioned her.

"Physically she is just very exhausted. I doubt she has been eating or sleeping very well. She is very underweight. Emotionally is another matter. She seems to have closed off. When I spoke to her while I was examining her, she seemed very out of it." Sue sighed as she pulled out a chair to sit down opposite her children.

"This is all Jake's fault..." Leah muttered angrily. "The least he could have done was speak to her."

Seth turned to look at her curiously. "Why is it his fault? What are you hiding?"

"Yes, Lee. If there is something important we should know it could help explain her catatonic state."

Leah squirmed uncomfortably. She did not want to break her promise to Bella about the letter she had written to Jake, but after finding her in such a bad state, did it even matter anymore? "I told Bella to write to Jake. He wanted some space and I thought it would be a good idea if she could write how she was feeling in a letter. I mean she really poured her heart out and she..."

"She what, Lee?" Sue asked her daughter gently.

"She told him that she loved him..." Leah finally admitted. "I guess the fact that he didn't even have the decency to respond pushed her over the edge. That's what made me go up to her room and check on her. I heard her scream when I was guarding the house."

"She told Jake she loved him..." Seth's eyes were wide with surprise. "He loves her too Lee, you know he does. His head is always full of Bella..."

"Don't be such a baby Seth. Sam was supposed to love me but he went off with our precious cousin." Leah snapped.

"This is entirely different, Lee." Seth protested. "Anyway you know that Sam still l..."

"Enough..." Leah pushed her chair away and stood up."I am going to check on her."

Sue watched her daughter go. "She and Bella are very much alike when it comes to dealing with rejection. I wish she would let me in, Seth. It does Lee no good bottling up her feelings like that. Her anger is stopping her from moving on."

Seth regarded his mother sadly. "Mom, I don't think you really get it. Lee can't move forward because Sam won't let her. She has him in her head every day, this imprinting stuff is so messed up."

"Oh Sethy, you remind me so much of your father..." Sue sighed. "If he were here, he would know what to do."

Seth gave her a wan smile. His mother was wrong, his dad would have ignored the problem, just like all the elders were doing, even Billy. It was up to the pack themselves to deal with the fall out."Mom, I'm going to track Jake down and talk to him. I can't believe that he would ignore Bella's letter. Maybe he didn't even get it."

Sue frowned. "I am not sure that is a good idea, Sethy. Bella is in a fragile state."

"Bella needs closure, mom. If Jake really has decided he doesn't want anything to do with her than he should have the guts to tell her himself." He stated bluntly.

Sue stared at her son with pride. "My little boy is all grown up." She gave him a tired smile. "Maybe you're right. This is between the two of them, we have all interfered enough. Go find him and bring him here."

Seth stood up and before he left he gave his mom a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you soon."

"See you soon, son." She replied softly, a tear rolling down her face as he left.

XXXXXX

Jacob was frantic, he along with Embry and Quil, had searched everywhere they could think of. Where the hell had Leah and Bella disappeared to? They could find no trace of the distinctive red Chevy anywhere. Guilt was weighing heavy on his heart, along with anger at his dad for keeping the letter from him. He couldn't discern why he would have done that. The three of them wound up back at the Swan house again, hoping to find a clue that they had missed the first time. Not one of them had thought to go to the Clearwater's and check there. They had assumed that La Push was the last place that Bella would want to go.

It was while they were hunting around Bella's house that Seth phased and Jacob finally learned where Leah had taken Bella. Seth simply replayed the memory of Leah and Bella's arrival in the old Chevy. Bella had not made any move to get out herself when Leah parked up the truck. She was staring blankly out the window, seeming unaware of her surroundings. Seth had come out of the house to find Leah trying to coax Bella out of the truck with no success. In the end, Seth had lifted her bodily out of the truck and straight to Leah's room, where Sue had gone to check her over.

"She was at your house the whole time? Why the hell did you or Leah not contact me? I have been worried sick searching for her..." Jacob roared through the pack mind. His guilt and horror at the fragile state that Bella was in tore at his heart.

"Jake dude this is not Seth's fault, calm down..." Embry warned him. He and Quil crept closer to their distraught friend. He wasn't thinking rationally and they worried he would attack Seth for being the messenger.

Seth was not the least intimidated by Jacob's irrational anger. He looked him squarely in the eye and showed him the subsequent conversation between himself, Leah and his mother. Jacob's anger turned to despair as he heard the outcome of his dad's reckless decision to keep Bella's letter from him. She thought he had abandoned her too, just like everyone else in her life. Her words spun around in his head..._I'm scared, Jake, so scared of being alone again_...

"Fuck, I've really screwed up..." he thought. "I need to see her Seth."

Seth didn't answer but just turned and waited for him to follow. It was not his place to say anything. He had set out to find Jake and tell him about Bella, he had done so. The rest was up to them to resolve the issue.

"Jake, Em and I will stay out on patrol and cover your shift. Good luck man." Quil advised.

"Thanks guys..." Jacob responded. He joined Seth and the two of them headed in the direction of La Push.

XXXXXXX

Leah sat next to Bella on the bed and stroked her long, brown hair away from her forehead. Her face was paler than normal and her skin felt clammy to Leah's touch. "I am sorry that this happened, Bella. I wish now that I had never suggested you fight for him..." she apologised.

Bella took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She moved her head slightly so she could look up at Leah. For once her sad, chocolate eyes appeared focused. "It's not your fault, Leah..." she said, her voice sounded hoarse. "It was no more than I expected."

"Don't say that..." Leah felt choked. She had pinned her hopes on it working out for Jacob and Bella. It would have meant maybe there was a chance for her to find happiness again too. She felt every bit of Bella's despair as if it were her own.

As if Bella could read her mind, she touched Leah's hand in sympathy. "Do you still love Sam, Leah? Or are you just yearning for him because you can't have him?" She questioned.

Leah flinched at such a blunt question. Normally she would have reacted angrily to anyone daring to ask her that. But like Bella, her defences were down. She saw too much of herself mirrored in the other girls eyes. "I still love him..." she whispered.

"And what about him?" Bella pressed. Focusing on Leah enabled her to forget her own pain for the moment.

Leah shrugged. "I think he does...sometimes he looks at me like he used to...but most of the time he tries to avoid me."

"Maybe that's because you keep flinging your pain in his face..." Bella remained resolute even when Leah glared at her. "You know it's true, Leah."

"What is this? Tear Leah to shreds day? I have been trying to help you and this is my payment. Screw you..." She yelled at Bella.

A bitter laugh bubbled up from Bella's throat and she rolled onto her back as she looked at Leah's confused expression.

"You're mad..." Leah said eventually when she had calmed down.

Bella gave her a wan smile. "Of course I am, I hang out with vampires and werewolves. They don't exist remember?"

Leah found her lips curving up into a smile. "Yeah, right."

Bella struggled to sit up, Leah knelt by the bed and helped her to rise, shoving pillows behind her back for her to lean against. She regarded Bella thoughtfully. "You think I should talk to him, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. It didn't work out for me, but even though it makes me sad at least I know where I stand. You need closure Leah. I cannot even comprehend how hard it has been for you all this time having to deal with not only being the only female in the pack, but having Sam in your head too. Have it out with him...maybe give Emily a slap while you're there..." She said wryly.

Leah laughed. "I thought you liked my cousin."

"Not after she dissed my muffins..." Bella said mock seriously. Leah burst out laughing.

"You look a lot better..." Leah said after a while.

Bella smiled sadly. Her cheeks had a bit of colour now and her eyes had more life. "Thanks..."

Before Leah could reply there was a commotion and the bedroom door was suddenly shoved open and Jacob appeared. His desperate eyes locked on Bella and he ran over to her side, pushing past Leah and gathering her up in his arms.

"I am so sorry, Bells. I didn't know. I'm sorry..." he buried his head in the crook of her neck, rocking her back and forth.

"What the hell are you doing barging in here?" Leah said accusingly.

"Lee, come out and give them some privacy..." Seth remonstrated with his sister.

"Not until Bella says it's okay..." she retorted stubbornly.

"Get out..." Jacob growled, pulling away from Bella and glaring at Leah.

"It's okay, Leah..." Bella said weakly. "I'll be alright..."

Leah stared at her for a moment before finally complying. "If you hurt her, I'll kick your ass..." she warned Jacob before she left the room.

Jacob ignored her and pulled Bella against his chest again, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I read your letter, Bells. My dad kept it hidden from me, I don't know why. If I had got it earlier I would have been straight over. I know you must hate me right now...but I honestly had no idea." He blurted out. "You believe me right? I would never abandon you...you must know that..."

Bella sighed. She allowed herself a moment to enjoy the feel of his strong arms around her before she pushed on his chest so that he had to release her. He loosened his hold a little, but did not let go completely.

"Jake, please let me go..." she whispered.

"No..." he protested. "I know you. This is what you always do, try and push me away. Well now that I know for sure how you really feel that is not ever gonna happen."

"I don't want your pity Jake..." she mumbled.

"For fuck's sake, Bells," he swore. "Why would I pity you. I love you...jeez I thought that was obvious. For an intelligent girl you can be really dumb...and frustrating."

Bella glanced up at him from under her eyelashes, she was still unwilling to believe that someone could actually really love her. Edward had made the same declaration and still left. What if she put her heart out there again and Jake got sick of her too? All her old fears mixed in with her low self esteem kicked in and she trembled in his arms. "I'm scared..." she admitted.

"I know honey. I wish you could have just told me that before all this happened. Despite everything I thought we could talk about anything." His voice was husky as he spoke. "I am not him, Bells. I will never leave you. I am not perfect and there are times we will probably fight and say things we don't mean. That's just normal, but you have to trust that I love you and won't ever leave you."

"I want to, Jake...but it's just so hard and I am still a mess. It's going to take some time..." she let herself be cradled in his arms again, resting her head on his chest. She could breathe easier now.

"I know, honey. There's no rush...we can go as fast or as slow as you like..." he assured her, stroking her back comfortingly.

"I love you, Jake..." Bella closed her eyes, feeling a sense of relief that she had finally said the words aloud.

Jacob smiled and rested his head on top of hers. She had said the words he had been craving to hear since forever. He moved Bella over on the small bed so that he could lie down next to her, she nestled into his side and she closed her eyes, lack of sleep and emotional exhaustion washing over her.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Five-Confrontation**

Jacob woke up with a start, it took him a moment to realise where he was. He moved his head to the side and a grin spread across his face as he saw Bella lying next to him. Her head was resting on his chest, her hair tickling his skin. Their legs were tangled together and one of Bella's hands was gripping his arm for dear life. He lay there for a moment, just wanting to enjoy the moment. He was going to have to leave soon as he needed to have words with his father. His happy mood disappeared as he pondered why his old man had kept Bella's letter from him. All of this heartache could have been avoided if Billy had just passed it to him like he was supposed to.

Bella sighed and snuggled closer to him, mumbling his name. Jacob gave her an affectionate glance before gently untangling his limbs from hers. A frown marred Bella's face as she reached out for him, he quickly pushed a pillow into her searching arms and she immediately hugged it to her chest, falling into sleep again.

"I'll be back soon, honey..." Jacob whispered, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head before slipping quietly from the room.

He came across Sue Clearwater standing at the sink washing dishes. He greeted her with a rueful smile. "Thanks for letting us stay and for looking after Bells..."

She gave him a tired smile. "That's okay. I phoned and left a message with Charlie to let him know that Bella was staying here. He will be coming to pick her up after his shift."

"Okay, thanks. I am just going to be popping home, I need to check in on my dad. I will be back before Charlie gets here. If Bells wakes up can you tell her where I've gone..."

"Of course...look Jake, go easy on your dad. He must have had a good reason for with holding Bella's letter." She advised him.

Jacob's face became grim. "I can't think of any reason.. he had no right."

Sue sighed and went back to washing the dishes. "Fine, I will see you later."

Jacob knew that he had upset Sue by his dismissal of her advice but he was still pissed at his dad and could not think of one good reason for what Billy had done. He said his goodbyes and left the house.

XXXXXX

Billy was just making a quick snack when he heard the front door open and bang shut. He frowned, one day Jacob was going to break the door. He swivelled around in his wheelchair and watched as his son strode into the room. He looked angry.

"I see your night out with Paul didn't improve your mood. I told you Lahote was an ass..." Billy took a bite of the sandwich he had just made as he waited for his son's reaction.

Jacob crossed his arms and glared at his dad. "Is there something you are supposed to give me?"

Billy felt confused. "Give you? No...not that I know of."

"You are unbelievable..." Jacob yelled. "Why didn't you tell me that Bells had given you a letter. What the fuck were you thinking by hiding it from me?"

Billy's face paled as he saw the anger written all of over Jacob's face. "Don't you swear at me Jacob. I had my reasons..."

Jacob clenched his teeth and his hands curled into fists. He had to take deep breaths through his nose to calm himself down. After a moment he regained control over his temper enough to keep his voice steady. "You had no right to meddle. Thanks to you Bella and I had to endure a lot of unnecessary heartache. If it wasn't for Leah and the Clearwaters I would not like to think what state she would be in. "

Billy swallowed nervously. "Is she alright?"

"She is now, no thanks to you. Explain yourself old man, why did you keep the letter from me?"

Billy regarded his son carefully, he could see that Jacob was on the edge. He didn't want to push him further, but not telling him the truth had already caused enough trouble. He was hoping that he wouldn't have to bring this up, but it was inevitable. He thought that time apart would do his son and Bella some good. "I didn't tell you about the letter because I thought that you and Bella needed some time apart..."

"Time apart? Why? What right did you have to decide that?" Jacob demanded.

"I know how you feel about Bella, Jake. I could sense that her feelings toward you were changing. It was written all over her face when she dropped off the letter...I concealed it for both your sakes. I couldn't bare the thought of you both hurting more than you already were..." Billy admitted.

"You're not making any sense. Bella admitted how she feels about me,that is a good thing. I love her dad and she loves me." Jacob felt completely confused. Billy cared about Bella, why would he suddenly be against them being together.

"Oh, Jake do I have to spell It out for you. Bella has been hurt deeply already. If you leave her too it could completely break her..." he said in annoyance. "You must have considered this, surely?"

Jacob felt like he had been punched in the gut. "I will never leave, Bells. I love her..."

"Don't be stubborn Jake. I expect that Sam said the same about Leah, right before he set eyes on Emily Young..." Billy said bluntly.

His fathers words sent him reeling. Jacob actually took a step back as he stared at Billy in horror. "I am not Sam. I will not imprint, ever. I love Bella, I choose Bella. No mystical bullshit will ever change that." He yelled out desperately.

Billy's heart was breaking for his son. He saw the fear and panic crossing Jacob's face at the very thought that what had happened to Sam could befall him. Now he had the answer to why Jacob's mood had been so dark of late. It was clear that although he was in denial about the possibility, underneath he had been fretting about it. "Jake, you have to face this. The issue is not going to go away. If you and Bella are seriously considering starting a relationship than it has to be talked about."

"No..." Jacob said stubbornly. "Bella is still fragile. She has only just admitted her feelings for me. I am not going to jeopardise that by talking about something that is never going to happen anyway."

"You can't know that..." Billy pressed.

"I do know it, I have always known it. I have loved her since I was a child." Jacob shot back at him. "I know my own mind and my own heart."

"Oh Jake, you can't keep running away from the truth. It will catch up with you in the end...please son..." Billy implored.

"I can't believe this. It's almost like you don't want me to be happy. I can't stay here anymore..." Jacob began to back away from his father. "If you need to get in touch with me I will be staying at Bella's..."

"Jake, don't do this..." Billy pleaded. "I know it hurts but you have to deal with it..."

"ENOUGH..." Jacob growled. He headed for his room and quickly chucked some clothes into a rucksack. He was desperate to get back to Bella and hold her in his arms. His dad's words had cut him like a knife.

When he left his room he bypassed his dad, ignoring his pleas to just stay and talk about it. He fled from the house and quickly headed for the Clearwater's. His dad was wrong, imprinting did not apply to him. He already had his soul mate. With this thought in mind, he resolved not to think about it again.

XXXXXX

Bella was sitting in the Clearwater's living room, sipping a cup of hot soup when Jacob returned. As soon as he laid eyes on her, contentment radiated through him and he sat beside her, slipping his arm over her shoulders. Bella smiled up at him and nestled into his side. "You okay?" She asked.

"Not really..." Jacob admitted. "Bells, can I stay with you for a while. I kinda had a fight with the old man. I can't be in the same house as him right now."

"Why, Jake? What did you fight about?" Bella asked him worriedly, placing her cup on the side table.

"Just stuff...I don't want to talk about it right now. Can I stay? Please..." He gave her a pleading look, gazing at her from under his long eyelashes.

Bella had to laugh. "I can't believe you still use that look. Alright you can crash for a few days, but you have to talk to Billy at some point."

"You are the best, Bella Swan. C'mere..." Jacob engulfed her in one of his bear hugs, pressing her body tightly to his. Peace washed over him, he felt happy. There was nothing more right then this.

XXXXXX

Charlie was exhausted. It had been a long night shift sorting out petty problems. He was glad it was over. He pulled into the Clearwater's driveway and slowly climbed out of the cruiser. As he knocked on the door, he could smell cooking. His mouth began to water as he thought about one of Sue's delectable dishes. He was so hungry, he hoped that she had some to spare.

"Hey, Charlie..." The lady herself greeted him. "You look all done in. The usual rogue's giving you the run around?" She teased him.

Charlie felt his cheeks reddening. Damn it he was blushing again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately when he was around Sue. He gave her a weak grin as he followed her into the welcoming house. His eyes fixated on a picture of Harry and he sobered up quickly.

"You know how it is..." he said eventually. "Thanks for letting Bells stay..."

"That's okay. Fancy one of my special breakfasts?" Sue asked him.

Charlie yearned to be able to say yes, but after being reminded of Harry, he thought it best to decline. "Thanks, but I better head off home and hit the sack. Is Bella ready?"

Sue looked a bit crestfallen at his refusal, but she quickly hid her disappointment. "Yeah, she is in the living room with Jake."

"Jake's here?" Charlie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Uh huh..." Sue gave him a mischievous smile. "He has something to ask you." She advised, leading the way into the living room.

Charlie gazed at her curiously. What on earth was going on?

XXXXXX

"No..." Charlie said flatly.

"But dad it's only for a few nights..." Bella begged.

"Jake has a perfectly good bed of his own." Charlie stated bluntly.

"Please Charlie. I just need space from my dad for a couple of days..." Jacob implored.

"No..."

"Dad, please. Just until things cool down. Jake can sleep on the sofa..." Bella gave Charlie the full force of her big brown eyes.

"What the hell did you and Billy argue about?" Charlie questioned. "Just go and talk to him..."

Jacob sighed and slumped back in his seat. "I can't, not right now. It doesn't matter Charlie I will find somewhere else..."

Charlie gave an irritated sigh. "Alright, alright...only for a couple of nights."

Bella jumped up and gave her dad a quick hug. It took him a moment to return it. Bella rarely showed affection in this way and he was a bit taken aback. "Come on kiddo, I need to get home, I'm feeling quite tired."

"I'll drive the police cruiser back for you if you want to take a nap in the back..." Jacob offered.

Charlie shot him a dark look. "Don't push it boy..."

Bella laughed at her dad's horrified expression. Jacob was delighted to hear her laughter, it was such a rare occurrence. She seemed so much brighter and relaxed. He took her hand, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder at the same time. They bid goodbye to Sue as they followed Charlie out of the house.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Six-Broken**

Leah stood outside Sam and Emily's little redwood cabin. It blended in beautifully with the surroundings, the trees overhanging the pretty little garden that Emily had worked so hard to maintain were a riot of colour. Her eyes travelled over the place that Sam had called home for the last few months, nothing about it reflected who he used to be. The house screamed Emily, everything was her choice right down to the little verandah that wound round the side leading off to a little stream. Leah recalled when her cousin used to play house when they were little, she had described a place just like this. It seemed that she had got her wish.

While she was contemplating this, the door was suddenly thrust open and Sam appeared unexpectedly in the doorway. He stopped short when he saw Leah standing rooted to the spot, gazing up at him. For a few brief seconds she saw his eyes glaze over her body, starting from her feet and then wandering up to meet her stare. Just for an instant Leah saw the hungry glint in his dark orbs before his expression closed off into the familiar impassive look that she loathed. The Sam she knew was passionate and strong. He would never have hid how he felt.

"Leah, what are you doing here? Is there a problem?" He asked her coldly.

"I came here to talk..." She said bluntly.

Sam frowned. "What about?"

Leah stepped forward until she was standing just below him at the bottom of the steps. He looked down at her curiously. "Us...I came here to talk about us..." she informed him, watching his reaction carefully.

Sam did not respond straight away, he seemed frozen as his frown deepened. "Why now?" He said huskily.

"Because I need closure, you owe me that Sam..." she replied boldly, slowly walking up the steps so that she was right in front of him. She was surprised that he did not back away from her. She could feel the heat radiating from his body.

"Emily is not here..." He motioned for her to enter the house. "We can talk inside."

Leah shook her head. "No, I will never enter that house. It represents everything that I hate. That is her territory and I will not give that bitch the satisfaction that you broke me for a second time while sitting in her damn kitchen." She seethed.

A wry smile tugged at the corners of Sam's lips as he regarded her coolly. He stunned her again by not leaping to Emily's defence after she had insulted her cousin. Instead he slammed the door shut after him before finally looking deep into her eyes. Leah felt like her heart was bursting out of her chest, she could feel the tension in the air; certain she would be able to touch it.

"Run with me..." Sam said instead and before she could react he had whipped his t-shirt over his head and flung it to the ground, revealing his heavily muscled chest. Leah's eyes were riveted to his glistening skin. Sam laughed at her startled expression and sprinted for the trees, disappearing into the darkness.

Leah stared after him for a moment, taken aback by this unexpected turn of events. Something was changing she could feel it deep in her bones. For this brief window of time he seemed like her Sam again. Without giving it further thought, Leah ran after him tugging her tank top over her head as she got ready to phase.

XXXXXX

Bella and Jacob finished washing and drying the dishes in comfortable silence. Charlie had finally retired to bed. The long shift at work taking it's toll. Bella had made a hearty breakfast for both her dad and Jacob, although she did not partake herself; she enjoyed watching them eat. When the last dish was put away, Jacob grabbed hold of Bella's hand and tugged her into the living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"I thought Charlie was never going to leave us alone..." he gave her one of his sunny grins.

Bella smiled at him as she made herself comfortable. She rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady thump of his heart. "Do you have to patrol today?"

The grin left Jacob's face at her question. "Yeah, I kinda neglected my duties when I went hunting for you. Embry and Quil have been covering for me but I really need to take my turn..." He said with a resigned sigh.

"I'm sorry, Jake. All of this could have been avoided if I had just been brave enough to tell you the truth..." She apologised again.

"Hush, Bells...it doesn't matter." He placed his finger under her chin and raised her head so she had to look into his eyes. "I love you. You do believe me, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I trust you Jake. I..l...love you too..." she replied, stumbling over her words. Jacob thought she was just too cute. He rested his forehead on hers and closed his eyes in contentment.

Bella stared at his beloved face, she touched his cheek gently with her fingers, marvelling at the feel of his warm skin. She traced a fingertip over the day old stubble coating his chin and then across his bottom lip. Jacob opened his eyes and became caught up by the intense look in hers. "Bells..." he whispered.

She placed her finger over his lips in a shushing motion before she inclined her head toward his. Jacob's breathing kicked up a notch as he felt her lips touch his for a blissful few seconds before they were jerked apart by a loud knocking on the door.

"Fuck..." he swore in frustration.

Bella let out a small gasp as she stared at Jacob in shock. "Who's that?"

"Don't worry honey. I'll get rid of them. Stay right here..." Jacob gently slipped her off of his lap and then headed out to answer the door. He didn't want the unwanted visitor to wake up Charlie. As soon as he neared the door, he knew who it was as the familiar scent wafted his way.

"This better be good, Leah..." Jacob ground out as he opened the door.

Leah stood on the doorstep, breathing heavily and her face flushed. "I need to speak to Bella..." she said quickly and began to move past him.

Jacob caught her by the shoulder and dragged her back outside again, closing the door behind him. "Not right now, we are in the middle of something..." he said irritably. "Your little girlie chat can wait."

Leah glared at him, pulling his hand off of her shoulder. "No it can't. Anyway you have to go. Sam wants to see you."

"Now? What the hell for? I already said I would take over Embry and Quil's shifts later..."

"How would I know? Just go before he comes here himself and drags you out." She said fiercely. "I think we have all done enough covering for your ass lately, don't you?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you going to talk to Bella about? I don't want her upset again, she is just starting to feel better."

"That is none of your beeswax. Just get a move on would ya. It would be embarrassing if Bella saw Sam issuing an Alpha command on you. That would make your sad little bad boy rep go up in smoke..." Leah shot back at him sarcastically.

"God, you just get bitchier. Don't you get tired of playing that role?"

"Nope, off you go and say your goodbyes. The clock is ticking." She ushered him back into the house, a smug smile crossing her lips as he growled at her.

XXXXXX

Bella was surprised to see Leah following Jacob back into the room. She looked back and forth between them. Jacob looked totally pissed off as he was glaring at Leah, who seemed to be enjoying riling him up. "Is everything okay?"

"Not really," Jacob said mulishly. "I have been summoned. Sam wants to see me."

Bella was crestfallen. Jacob immediately sat by her side and took her hands in his own. "I'm sorry Bells. I will be as quick as I can. I promise. Leah will stay with you until I get back."

"Okay..." she replied sadly. "Just be careful..."

"Always am..." Jacob was dying to kiss her but with Leah boring a hole into the back of his head he decided against it. There was always later. He stood up reluctantly and placed a kiss on her head instead. "See you soon."

"Yeah see you soon..." Bella said softly as she watched him leave.

Leah immediately took his place by Bella's side when she heard the door close behind him. Bella gazed at her curiously. "What is it?" She asked.

"I went to see Sam..." Leah's eyes were burning as she spoke his name.

"You did? What happened?" Bella breathed, her eyes wide. "Did you manage to talk?"

Leah shook her head. "No..."

"No? You mean he cut you off? That son of a..." Bella squeaked when Leah placed a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Just stop with the questions already and let me speak..." Leah laughed. This made Bella really stare at her. Leah never laughed happily like that.

"Okay, I will shut up now..." she promised.

"I told him I wanted to talk. At first he seemed like he always does, well at least the way he became after the damn imprint took hold. You know all closed off and shit. But then I sorta stood my ground and...I can't explain it...something was different. It was like my Sam was looking at me. The man I used to know before Emily got her claws into him and ripped his soul out..." she stopped speaking for a moment as old memories assaulted her.

Bella could see that Leah was overcome so she took hold of her hand and waited patiently for her to regain her composure.

"Anyway like I said he seemed different, there was a light in his eyes. He was looking at me like he used to and then he asked me if I wanted to go for a run..." Leah smirked when she saw Bella arch an eyebrow at her. " I took him up on his challenge, I won of course. My wolf has always been faster than his...then we both phased back and...you can probably guess the rest." She finished, a faint flush coating her cheeks.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that. I mean how was that even possible..." Bella pondered. "What's going to happen now? And why does Sam need to speak to Jake?"

Leah shrugged. "I am not sure. He just promised me we would really talk but he needed to speak to Jacob first...he asked me to come and send Jake to him. I knew he would be with you."

Bella sank back, trying to take all of this in. An old fear that she had been trying to keep at the back of her mind came to the fore. A big part of why she had held out so long against admitting her growing feelings for Jake was the worry over imprinting. She had seen with her own eyes what it had done to Leah and Sam. This was why she was still being so hesitant with becoming more intimate with Jacob. She was still holding a part of herself back from him. But Leah's confession had ignited a small ray of hope in her heart. Bella was suddenly very impatient for Jacob's return.

XXXXXX

Jacob finally found Sam down near First Beach. His Alpha was not phased so he had to physically track him by his scent trail, which took a lot longer. Sam was staring out at the ocean, a far away look in his eyes. Jacob watched him for a moment before phasing back into his human form and pulling on the shorts attached to his leg. He walked silently out to join Sam, following the direction of his gaze.

"What do you want, Sam? I already promised I would cover Quil and Embry's shifts. There is no need to chew my ear off again..." He muttered angrily.

Sam turned and studied him carefully, the familiar stoical expression he usually wore was missing. Jacob saw fire in his eyes. He returned Sam's stare curiously, his anger dampening down. "What's happened?" He asked instead.

A smirk crossed Sam's lips as he answered. "The imprint bond...it's broken. I am free..."

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-Hey everyone I would just like to give a big THANK YOU to all the kind readers who left such lovely reviews on the last chapter. I have a heap of studying to catch up on so I haven't been able to respond like I normally do. After the revelation in the last chapter I didn't want to leave you all hanging about why the imprint has broken between Sam and Emily. This chapter is quite talky as Jake explains everything to Bella...we will hear more from Sam, Leah in the next part. **_

_**I just hope it all makes sense, LOL...On with the chapter...**_

**Part Seven-Confession**

Jacob took a moment to compose himself before he entered the Swan house. He felt like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Just that morning he had been happily reunited with Bella, they had actually nearly kissed before Leah interrupted them. She had come with the news that Sam wanted to see him, so reluctantly he had done so, only when he found his Alpha, Sam had delivered some astonishing news. The consequences of Sam's revelation had impacted on Jacob heavily. He was dreading having to tell Bella the results of his talk with Sam. Even though she appeared a lot brighter and was trying to move forward, he knew how fragile she still was. He feared the news he had to impart could break her and he would lose her. Despair washed over him at the very thought. He had to lean against the wall to steady himself as his heart banged madly in his chest.

"What's up with you?" Leah's voice pierced his consciousness, making him wince. "What took you so long?"

"Get lost Leah...I need to talk to Bella alone..." Jacob said tiredly.

Leah glared at him, her hands curling into fists. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. What are you going to talk to Bella about...you better not hurt her, Jacob..." she snapped.

Jacob pushed his body away from the wall. He stood up to his full height and looked her straight in the eyes. "I want you to leave right now, don't argue with me..." Even though he was not speaking loudly, the timbre of his voice sent shock waves through Leah's body. She took one last disbelieving look at him before leaving the house. She had no choice but to obey. Jacob had just issued an Alpha command on her.

XXXXXX

Bella smiled up at Jacob as he entered the room. She was glad to see him and dying to know what Sam had told him. It slid from her face as she saw his unhappy expression. Her stomach felt leaden and she could feel her heart begin to race in her chest. She sat up straight on the couch and her hands gripped into the fabric as she waited for him to speak.

"Bells..." Jacob breathed her name like it was a prayer. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry?" Bella's lips trembled. "Why?"

Jacob knelt down in front of her and gently took her cold hands in his own. His eyes looked so sad that Bella suddenly wanted to tear her hands out of his and run, so that she didn't have to hear what he was about to say. All her faint hopes after Leah had told her about Sam crashed and burned. She felt the familiar numbness creeping over her soul as she began to erect the emotional barriers to protect herself.

"I went to see Sam like he asked. I expect Leah told you about what happened between them..." Jacob said softly.

"Yes..." Bella whispered.

"Sam told me that the imprint between him and Emily has been broken. You should have seen him, Bells. He was like a different person. The only side I have ever seen of him is since I phased and he has been my Alpha and pack brother. He always came across as stern and stoical. I actually wondered what had attracted someone fiery like Leah to him to be honest. It seemed that he was too aloof for someone like her. I think that was such a puzzle to all of us when she joined the pack. We were subjected to her unhappiness at his loss and we couldn't understand why she felt his it so deeply..." He sighed as he gripped her hands tighter. Bella was not looking at him, but above his head. He could already feel her slipping away from him. He wanted to stop talking, but he had no choice but to unload everything.

"I never told you this Bells, but Sam is not meant to be the Alpha. He was forced to take on that role merely because he was the first to go through the change. I took longer to phase than anyone expected, thus changing the course of events. If things had progressed as they should, then I would have been the first to phase and be the Alpha of the pack."

"You..." Bella finally looked at him, her eyes coming back into focus. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because I didn't want it. I didn't want to be part of a pack, let alone it's leader. I hate what I have become. All I ever yearned for was to settle down and raise a family with someone I love. I didn't want to have to deal with this bullshit. When my father and the elders first sat me down and explained that it was my destiny to be the leader of the pack I felt so fucking angry. I mean my dad knew where my life was headed and he never told me a damn thing..." Jacob gritted his teeth trying to dampen down his anger.

Bella wanted to reach out and comfort him but she felt frozen. The numb feeling was entering her heart and she began to shut down. Her fingers hung limply in Jacob's hands. He was reaching the part of his story that she didn't want to hear, she needed to protect herself.

Jacob hung his head as he continued to speak. "You know what happened between Sam, Leah and Emily. Imprinting fucked up their lives completely. It tore Sam and Leah apart and forced him into a relationship with Emily. The wolf is stronger than the man and no matter how much Sam tried to fight the pull, with Emily accepting the imprint, it overwhelmed him. What none of us realised is that none of that would have happened if fate had worked as it should and I phased first and accepted my role as leader of the pack..." he said dully.

Confusion washed over Bella as the words pierced her stupor. "I don't understand..." she mumbled.

"Sam and I talked it all through, but it seems that my phasing was delayed accidentally. It was because of you Bells..." he confessed.

Bella shrank back against the couch. She tried to pull her hands out of his, but he kept a tight grip on them. "Me? This was all my fault? What did I do?" She stared at him wide eyed.

"You made me happy, Bells. That was all you did. That day you brought the bikes to me was the day that fate went awry. Before that I was beginning to feel the effects of the change, I kept getting angry over such minor things and feeling hot. I thought I was suffering from some sort of virus. Then you came crashing back into my life. Spending time with you made me so damn happy. I was already in love with you but seeing you every day and getting close made my feelings deepen. I was on fucking cloud nine..." Jacob raised his head and looked at her pleadingly. "My happiness dampened down the anger that was needed to initiate the first phase. So as a result Jared, Paul and then Embry changed before me. This meant that Sam was forced to take charge and become the Alpha when he was only meant to be a follower."

"I am not sure I get why that would force Sam to imprint, Jake..."

"You remember me telling you about how easy I found everything when it first happened to me. I could change between forms easily right from the start. I am stronger and faster than my brothers. Also Sam's Alpha commands have never held as much weight with me, I always found a way round them..."

"Like that night you came to my room asking me to guess what had happened to you..." Bella breathed.

Jacob nodded. "Yeah, the problem is Bells...because I rejected my birthright that forced Sam to become something he was not. The Alpha wolf always needs the gene to be carried on, Leah could not be that for Sam as she was destined to change herself. This then refocused Sam's wolf to search for another...with Emily being the result."

"This is all so unbelievable..."Bella cried out. "How is it that he has managed to break the imprint now then? What has changed?"

"Me..." Jacob said. "Without even realising I was doing it I was slowly undermining Sam's control over the pack. He would issue commands and I would ignore them or persuade the others to go against him, especially Quil and Embry. We were becoming a divided pack, with Sam, Jared and Paul on one side and me, Embry, Quil,Leah and Seth on the other. The cracks were small but getting bigger. It seems that even though I didn't want it, I was heading that way anyway. With fate changing course the imprint between Sam and Emily began to unravel. She was no longer on his chosen path, his time as Alpha was coming to an end. Today I accepted my destiny and took on the mantle of Alpha..."

The pieces of the puzzle finally fell into place for Bella, she wrenched her hands out of his and stared at him coldly. "I see where you are going with this, Jake."

"Don't do this, Bells..." he pleaded. "Don't abandon me when I need you the most. I know this is a lot to take in and stuff. My responsibilities are going to be massive, you know that I will take over as Chief of the tribe too. I'm tied to La Push, Bells...you will be too if you stay with me."

"Me...but I thought..." Bella's breath hitched as she realised she had misunderstood him completely.

"What did you think?"

"I thought you were letting me down gently, Jake. I thought you were trying to tell me that you were going to go off and leave me."

"Fuck, we are both idiots. I thought you were gonna run for the hills screaming after I unloaded all this on you..." Jacob laughed as he felt the weight lift off of his shoulders. "Bells, I love you. You are my destiny, the only thing holding us back was how you felt and whether you accepted me. It's your choice where we go from here..."

Bella felt warmth spreading through her body as the numbness began to subside. Her mind was whirring with all the complicated information she had to take in. Since moving to Forks her life had been a roller coaster ride of emotions. She began to see that all her experiences had led her to this moment. Maybe Edward leaving her had been the catalyst for her heading toward her true destiny, Jacob Black.

She saw him watching her closely, she could read his face so easily. He was both anxious and hopeful at the same time. She slid off the couch and knelt beside him, taking his hands back in her own and interlacing their fingers. His dark eyes travelled to their joined hands.

"Jake...I am willing to try if you are..." she said softly.

Jacob felt his heart ease in his chest,his breathing became easier. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on hers. "Thank you..." he said huskily.

"I love you, Jake..." Bella murmured as she took the initiative and pressed her lips to his.

_**A/N-I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but I have so much studying to catch up on. Thanks for reading everyone! :) **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eight-The Real Face of Emily Young**

Sam was waiting for Leah outside the Swan house. He saw her emerge, a fierce expression on her beautiful face as she stomped down the stairs. It seemed that Jacob must have pissed her off in some way. He wondered whether she would be in the right frame of mind to listen to him. He still couldn't believe how clear his mind felt. To be back in control of his actions and decisions was like being born again. No other member of the pack had any true idea of the weight he had been carrying on his shoulders since he had first imprinted. The memory was cloudy when he tried to recall how he had been taken over by the imprint pull. Now he was free, he felt angry. Emily could have chosen him to be just a friend or protector. It would have meant that he wouldn't have been forced to abandon Leah when she needed him the most and he needed her.

It was strange to him how he now felt nothing for Emily but resentment. It was like months of his life had been spent in a fog. What the man wanted and the wolf thought it needed had been in conflict all through his forced relationship with Emily. The day that he had phased and unintentionally hurt her weighed heavily on his heart. That day he had been fighting an internal battle within himself, trying his best to overcome the pull. He had actually confronted Emily, begging her to just release him. He admitted he loved Leah, but Emily had become distraught and began yelling and cursing. She had insulted Leah, her spite and jealousy were written all over her pretty face. Sam had been shocked at the depth of her hatred for her cousin.

Their confrontation had resulted in him losing control and he had phased right near her and injured her in the process. Sam rubbed a hand over his face as he pushed the memory to the back of his mind. He needed to focus all his attention on Leah, she deserved and needed his complete honesty. He watched as she raised her head and turned to look in his direction. He saw a flash of panic shine in her eyes before she hid it.

"Lee..." he greeted her huskily. "We need to talk..."

"Yeah...I suppose we do..." Leah muttered, already getting ready to put her defences up. She still had no knowledge of the revelations that Sam had shared with Jacob.

Sam smiled at her wryly. It had been a long time since he had been able to read her so well. The imprint had dulled his senses to her. The world around him looked so much brighter, the colours more vivid. He was in control and no one was ever going to wrest that away from him again. Sam Uley the man was back.

XXXXXX

Jacob kissed Bella back fiercely. He had been waiting for this moment for so long that he couldn't hold back any longer. One hand tangled in her hair as his other hand slipped down her back and yanked her body close to his. Bella let out a little whimper as he intensified the kiss, slipping his tongue between her lips. He felt her arms curl around his neck and he pulled her up onto the couch, adjusting her body so that she was straddling his lap.

Their lips melded together and Bella let her body dictate her actions for once. She had never experienced true passion in her life before; only reading about it in books. But nothing prepared her for the real thing. Jacob's body heat was overwhelming, her skin was on fire as his hand left her hair and ran down her back, cupping her ass and pressing her core onto him. Her breath hitched as she felt how turned on he was.

"Jake..." she gasped as she ended the kiss, needing to breathe.

Jacob pressed his lips to her throat as he kissed along the sensitive skin along her neck. Bella slipped her fingers in his short hair, pulling at the silky strands as she let out a low moan.

"I love that..." Jacob murmured.

"Me too..." Bella replied breathlessly as he continued on with his teasing kisses, her nerves quivering with desire.

When the sensation became too much to bear, Bella pulled his head back up to hers and she kissed him again, moving her mouth fiercely with his. Jacob fell back on the couch, pulling her down on top of him. His hand slipped under her shirt and stroked her back, edging further up until he reached her bra. He fiddled with the clasp, hesitating slightly, waiting for Bella to protest. She didn't stop him, just pressed closer. He smiled as her lips left his and she began placing kisses all over his face.

He could see that her face was flushed, her hair was brushing along his skin as she copied him by beginning to run her hands over his muscled chest, teasingly scraping her nails along his smooth skin. Jacob laughed and suddenly flipped them over so she was under him. He hovered above her, staring down into her beautiful brown eyes. Her chest heaved with every breath that she took.

"You're beautiful Bells..." he said softly.

Bella shook her head. "No...that's you."

"Are we really going to argue about this, honey?" He said teasingly, stroking her hair back from her face.

"Nah..." she smiled up at him. "Just kiss me..."

Jacob laughed as he leaned down and pressed his lips along her neck, using his tongue to trace teasing circles across her skin. Bella squealed as it tickled her skin. Their lips met again as their desire increased. Her arms wrapped around his neck as Jacob rolled them over again which made them fall off of the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud. He took all of the impact as Bella fell on top of him.

"Fuck..." he chuckled. "I didn't mean to go that way..."

Bella was just about to reply when they heard movement upstairs. They had woken Charlie up. "Damn..." She said irritably. "I was just enjoying myself too."

Jacob thought she looked so cute when she pouted. He rolled from under her reluctantly and helped her up. "You better sort your hair out Bells, it's kinda tangled and your shirt is all over the place..." he grinned at her.

Bella rolled her eyes as she smoothed her hair down, trying to get the static strands under control. "How does that look?" She asked.

"Incredibly sexy..." Jacob growled as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

Bella laughed as she adjusted her shirt and pulled at his hand to sit down on the couch with her as they heard her dad coming down the stairs.

XXXXXX

"That's about it..." Sam finished his explanation.

"I can't believe that our lives were messed up by some stupid quirk of fate..." Leah muttered. Angry tears pricked at her eyes as she mourned for all the lost time and heartache they had been through.

"I know..." Sam said tiredly.

Leah looked at him sadly. His shoulders were slumped as he rested his elbows on his knees. She reached out and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, massaging the tense muscles. "What happens now?" She asked.

"I am going to tell Emily that I am leaving her. She can keep the house. I want nothing...well just my truck. She is not having that..." He gave Leah a wry smile.

She laughed sarcastically. "Uh huh, no woman comes between Samuel Uley and that hunk of junk..."

"Hey woman do not diss my truck. I rebuilt that with my own two hands." He said proudly.

"I seem to remember helping..." Leah was glad to see that he was trying to push past his melancholy.

"We had some good times in that truck. Looks like it will be my new home for a while until I find a place to live..." He mused.

Leah frowned, she took a deep breath, wondering whether what she was about to suggest was moving too fast. But then again so much time had been wasted,she just wanted to feel happy again. "You could always crash at my place..." she finally offered.

Sam stared at her in surprise. "Are you sure, Lee...I mean I know..."

Leah placed a finger over his lips. "Hush, I'm sure..." she leaned in and placed an open mouthed kiss on his full lips. "I am done waiting." She told him when she pulled away.

"I love you, Lee..." Sam said earnestly, looking her straight in the eyes.

Leah felt her heart constrict in her chest. She wanted to tell him the same, but her hurt was still raw. It would take time before she was able to say the words. As if he could read her mind, Sam took hold of her hand and kissed the back of it. "I know Lee..." he murmured.

She gave him a grateful smile. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before she broached the subject of Emily again. "When are you going to tell her?"

Sam stood up and offered her his hand to help her rise. "Now is a good a time as any..." he replied determinedly.

"I'll wait for you at my house..." Leah knew that she was going to be on tenterhooks until he returned. The thought of him being back near Emily made her stomach churn. What if it all happened again. She shuddered.

"No Lee, you're coming too..." Sam linked his hand with hers. "She needs to see for herself that it is gone. If I tell her alone she will not believe it. But with you by my side, united she will have no choice but to accept the truth."

Leah stared at him. "As much as I loathe my cousin, I am not going to enjoy seeing her crushed." She admitted.

"That's why I love you. The same could not be said for her. Come on, let's get this over with."

Leah nodded and the two of them reluctantly headed off for the small redwood cabin.

XXXXXX

Leah refused to go near the cabin. "I told you Sam, I won't ever enter that house."

"Alright then it will have to be out here..." He gave her a reassuring smile before stepping up on the small verandah and rapping on the hardwood door.

It took a few moments before Emily answered. Her scarred face lit up as she saw Sam. She opened her mouth to greet him, when she caught sight of Leah standing nearby. Her eyes narrowed as she glanced back up at Sam. "Where have you been and why did you bring her?" She demanded.

Sam looked at her, unmoved by the hurt showing in her eyes. "Emily I need you to come out here, we all need to talk."

Emily shook her head. "Not right now. I have dinner cooking. I need to watch it or it will burn. I am sure whatever my cousin wants can wait. Now come..." she smoothed her long side fringe over the scar on her cheek.

"No..." Sam said quietly. "It has to be now."

Emily frowned, she wasn't used to Sam going against her wishes. In fact he wasn't supposed to be able to. Her brown eyes flicked between him and Leah. Something suddenly occurred to her. "Why did you knock, Sam? Why didn't you just come in... this is your home."

"Not anymore, Emily." Sam replied bluntly.

"What?"

"As you won't come out then I am forced to tell you here. I am leaving you. I will never enter this house again. The imprint is broken, Emily. No matter how much you try and deny it I know that you can feel the connection has gone."

A wild look came into Emily's eyes at his words. Her gaze travelled to Leah standing quietly in the background. A sneer crossed her lips. "This is all your doing..." she screamed at her. Emily pushed past Sam and ran down the steps, her hand raised ready to strike her cousin.

Leah stood immobile, waiting. Emily never reached her though as Sam caught hold of her from behind and pushed her away. Emily spun around and stared at Sam, her lower lip trembled as she gazed at him imploringly. "I gave you everything..." she whispered.

Sam stepped back until he was standing next to Leah. "No, you took everything from me. You knowingly destroyed my life and Leah's. You could have chosen a different path, Emily Young. All of this is your own doing." He said coldly.

A steely look came into her eyes as she regarded them both. "You will regret this. The elders will not be happy that you have meddled with the imprint. He is not yours Leah Clearwater."

Leah stared her cousin down. "I was actually feeling sorry for you, but you are not worth one more moment of my time. I have wasted enough of that. Your threats mean nothing to me."

Sam did not bother to speak to Emily again. He took the keys to his truck out of his pocket and yanked the door open so Leah could climb in the passenger side. He then ran around to the other side and slipped in the drivers seat. "Ready?" He asked Leah as he turned on the engine.

"I'm ready..." Leah replied, giving him a determined smile.

Sam nodded and backed the truck away from the redwood cabin. Neither of them looked back as they drove away.

Emily stood watching them go, her small hands curled into fists, the nails biting into her flesh. "You won't get away with this..." she muttered darkly, a plan already forming in her mind.

XXXXXX

Jacob sighed as Bella waved the phone at him. "Your dad..." she informed him. "Come on Jake, speak to him, for me?" She batted her eyelashes at him playfully.

Jacob laughed at her attempt to persuade him to forgive his dad and talk to him. Damn it her tactic had worked. He had been on a high for the past few hours after their epic make out session. He was feeling in a benevolent mood. He hated being in conflict with his dad. It was time they talked.

"Hey dad..." he said as he took the phone from Bella. He slipped his arm around her waist and cuddled her close as he spoke.

"Jake...you need to come home." Billy said, he sounded anxious.

"What's going on? Are you feeling okay..." Jacob asked him in concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. But something has happened, the elders have called a meeting. It seems that Emily Young turned up at Old Quil's house in a right state. She says that Leah has interfered in her relationship with Sam Uley, forcing him to go against the imprinting bond. I don't have the full story Jake, but the whole pack has been summoned to attend. Sam will be forced to explain himself. You need to be here."

Jacob gave an irritated sigh. "What has this got to do with the elders? This is a private matter between Sam, Leah and Emily."

Billy's voice was low when he answered. "She says she is pregnant, Jake. Emily has told the elders that she is carrying Sam's baby..."

_**A/N-Grrr Emily...but is she telling the truth? Thanks for reading! **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Nine-Assurances**

Charlie dropped Jacob and Bella back at his house in La Push. "Tell your dad that I will come by later with some beers. I just need to pop into work for a few hours to finish off some paperwork."

"Okay...thanks for the lift Charlie..." Jacob thanked him as he climbed out from the back of the cruiser.

"Don't work too hard, dad. You still haven't had much sleep after your night shift..." Bella looked at her dad with concern.

Charlie gave her a tired smile. "I'll be fine, kiddo. I am just glad that Jake and Billy are on speaking terms again. I'll see you later on."

"Bye, dad..." Bella leaned across and gave him a quick hug before slipping out of the car to follow Jake. They then both stood and waved goodbye to Charlie as he drove away.

Bella looked up at Jacob, he had a deep frown on his face as he glanced back at his house. "Are you okay? I know all this has come as a shock. I can't believe that Emily is pregnant, " she said sadly. "Poor Leah and Sam..."

"She's lying, Bells. There is no way that she can be, Sam would know." Jacob rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, he felt tense. Five minutes after becoming Alpha and he had this shit to deal with.

"How would Sam know unless Emily tells him?" Bella asked in confusion.

Jacob gave her a wry smile. "Well...we can kinda tell, enhanced senses and all that. Do you really need me to go into detail..."

Bella's cheeks tinged red with embarrassment. "Jeez...nothing is secret with you lot..." she muttered.

Jacob just shrugged. "I suppose we have to go in. I wish we could just take your truck and get out of here..." he sighed.

"It's gonna be fine, Jake. You will be great...I am here to support you." She reached out and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks, Bells..." Jacob interlaced their fingers and he slowly led the way to the house.

XXXXXX

Billy was waiting for them. He gave Jacob a big smile of relief when he saw him enter the house. "I am glad you're here, son."

Jacob sat down on the sofa, pulling Bella down with him. He looked at his dad for a moment, taking in his tired eyes and the lines that marred his tan skin. He had obviously been worrying about things, this made Jacob feel guilty. He shouldn't have left his dad alone, especially with his poor health. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "Tell me everything."

Billy rolled his chair forward so that he was facing them both. He turned his dark eyes onto Bella as he began to speak. "First of all I need to apologise to you, Bella. I was wrong to with hold your letter from Jake. I had my reasons but that doesn't excuse the fact that I should not have interfered."

Bella gave him a small smile."That's fine...don't worry about it." She brushed it aside, not wanting to think about it again.

"Thank you Bella. I am glad that the two of you have worked it out. Now about this meeting, I need to warn you that this is not really about the Sam, Leah and Emily situation. There is a reason the elders are dragging all the pack into this, especially you Jake..."

"What do you mean?" Jacob stared at his dad, his anger beginning to stir. He was getting sick of the constant problems that the tribal leaders kept throwing at him and the pack.

"You have finally taken on your birthright, this has changed the whole dynamic as far as the elders are concerned. Emily was meant to be the mother of the next Alpha's child. She comes from a respected family and is a local girl...now things have changed. Sam has stepped down and you are now not only the heir to the title of chief but the rightful Alpha of the pack. They will expect that you will imprint and that the mother of your child will be a well bred girl from the reservation. This has always been the way of things. I do not want to upset you both but the elders strongly disapprove of your relationship with Bella. They feel that she is distracting you from your natural path and is not fit to carry the wolf gene onto the next generation." Billy's voice tailed off as he watched the stunned reactions of the two teenagers.

Jacob was shaking, a sure sign he was fighting an internal battle not to phase on the spot. He was so angry at what his father had just revealed. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm down. Bella was right beside him, the last thing she needed to see was him freaking out. Bella's face had turned completely white as the blood drained from her skin. All her old fears came back to haunt her, she knew it had been too good to be true.

"May...maybe I should go..." she mumbled. "I don't think..."

Jacob grabbed hold of her shoulder and pushed her back in her seat as she tried to rise. "Oh no you fucking don't, Bells. You promised that you were going to support me and that is exactly what you will do. No running away..." he said firmly.

Bella's body trembled at his touch. "What's the point, Jake? You heard your dad...I am not good enough. I am never good enough..." she cried out.

"Then you should go, Bella if that is all the fight that you have in you." Billy said bluntly.

Jacob looked at his dad in horror. "What the hell are you on about old man? How dare you?" he yelled out.

Tears rolled down Bella's face as she looked at Billy. He met her gaze steadily as he watched the hurt and panic shine from her eyes. "I am not saying any of this to be cruel, but Bella has to decide if she is in or out. She can't keep falling apart at the first hurdle, because there will be plenty more obstacles thrown in your paths. We are heading into a meeting with a lot of hostile old men who are still living in the past. If she truly wants a future with you, then she has to show that she will fight for her place at your side."

"I don't care about any of this shit. If this is what it means to be Alpha and chief of this tribe then I don't want any of it. I want Bella, I choose her. I will leave this place if I have to..." Jacob declared adamantly. "No one gets to decide how I live my life or who I love, only me."

Bella stared at Jacob. He looked so fierce and determined as he spoke. The strength and resolve he was showing as he made it clear he would choose her above his duty and his tribe made her heart beat faster. If he was prepared to lay it all on the line, then shouldn't she be strong enough to do the same in return. She wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand as she pulled herself together. "I'm in..." she whispered. "I'm definitely in..."

Billy smiled at her in relief. "I knew that you would be. Forgive me Bella but I had to make doubly sure...we still have a few minutes before we have to leave. I will just give you two some time alone."

Both of them watched Billy manoeuvre his wheelchair swiftly from the room. "Your dad is very wise..." Bella mused.

Jacob reached out and cupped her cheek in his warm hand. "You mean it, Bells? You really are prepared to fight for us?"

She glanced up at him from under her long lashes. "Yes...I'm sorry, Jake. It was just hard hearing that the elders don't think that I am good enough. It made all my old feelings come back, I just freaked out that's all."

"You're not the only one freaking out. This is all just bullshit..." he said angrily. "We shouldn't have to prove anything. My dad is right when he says that the old fools are living in the past. The pack and I are the ones putting our lives on the line every day, not them. They have no right to dictate our lives and that is exactly what I am going to tell them."

Bella climbed onto his lap and curled up against his chest. He wrapped his strong arms around her. She felt safe encased in his embrace. They sat in silence for a moment, both lost in their thoughts.

"Jake..." Bella was the first to break the silence. "Why do you think you didn't imprint on me?"

Jacob's arms tightened their hold on her. He could hear the fear in her voice. He knew that she was still worried that it could happen and rip them apart. But he knew that it would never happen. It was just something that he instinctively knew. He never saw anyone else, just her. She was his whole life. He wished he could find the right words to assure her of that.

"Bells, I love you. I never needed some wolfy magic to show me that you are it for me. I didn't need to imprint on you...fuck for all I know maybe I already did. I mean how would I know the difference, I have you loved you since forever."

Bella pressed her body closer to his, trying to absorb his body heat, she was feeing so cold. His words sounded so sincere and she longed to believe that it was true. Sometimes she thought it was something within herself that was blocking their connection. She remembered how frustrated Edward used to get when he couldn't read her mind. He would often complain that it was like her brain was wired wrong and that she had some hidden shield blocking his attempts at reading her thoughts. She pondered this, wondering whether she had hit on something.

"Bells...you haven't answered me...did you even hear what I just said?" Jacob asked her impatiently.

"Jake, I'm sorry I was just thinking about stuff...I did hear you and I trust you..." She tried to sound convincing but Jacob was not fooled.

"I love you..." he said again. They were running out of time, they would have to leave soon.

"I love you more..." Bella replied softly, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Not possible..." Jacob leaned down and kissed her briefly on the lips as he heard his dad returning into the room.

XXXXXX

The meeting was to be held in the community hall. It was based in the centre of La Push and was the base for many of the tribal gatherings when important matters were to be discussed. Some of the other pack members were already waiting outside. Quil and Embry shouted their greetings, while Paul and Jared just nodded at Jacob and Bella. It was these two that were having the hardest time coming to terms with the change in leadership. They had been shocked to learn that Sam had stepped down, let alone reconciled with Leah. So much had happened in such a short time.

Sam and Leah along with Seth and Sue Clearwater were standing off to one side alone. The tension was palpable as Sam kept his arm wrapped around Leah's waist. Sue was now a member of the tribal council, being forced to take Harry's place after his death. She was fiercely opposed to a lot of the elders decisions and had been in constant conflict with them since joining. It was only now she realised how much pressure her husband and Billy had been under dealing with the entrenched beliefs of the old men. It was a never ending fight to get your voice heard.

Jacob, Bella and Billy went to join them and immediately all began to discuss the recent turn of events. Sam was adamant that Emily was lying. He had no idea why she would even bother going down this path. How was she hoping to prove something that could not be possible in the first place he had no idea. She was displaying none of the signs. Billy then told them the true reason that the elders had dragged them all there. Sam had to hold Leah back as she began to curse, her anger getting the better of her. Imprinting had ruined her life and the very concept appalled her. The thought that Bella and Jacob had been dragged into the same mess made her mad.

"Lee you need to keep calm..." Sam warned her. "Don't give them or Emily the satisfaction of seeing that they are getting to you."

Leah took a deep breath as she managed to compose herself. She turned her attention to Bella. "Hey girl, are you alright?"

Bella shrugged, keeping a tight hold on her nerves. The thought of going into that hall under the scrutinising eyes of the elders made her feel sick. "I will be after all this is over.." she finally said.

Jacob put his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He looked over at Sam, who gave him a silent nod of acknowledgement. They were going to stand shoulder to shoulder. There would be no discussion, they would go in, say their piece and then leave. If the elders didn't like what they had to say then tough.

A young boy, no older then Seth emerged through the double doors of the hall. He was one of Quil's cousins. "They are ready for you..." he said, his voice full of nerves.

The pack immediately gathered together as a tight knit group. They surrounded their leader and Bella protectively. With Jacob at the front pushing his dad's wheelchair and Bella by his side they all filed into the hall.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	10. Chapter 10

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-For the purposes of this story, Emily is Harry's niece not Sues. Thanks...**_

**Part Ten-Revelations**

The pack marched as one to the front of the hall and watched as the elders, who were arrayed behind a long table, looked at them with severe expressions. Old Quil was sitting in the middle, flanked by the others. A spare chair was left empty at the end of the long table, this was meant for Sue Clearwater, but she refused to join them. She stayed near her daughter and Seth instead. Old Quil and the other elders already knew her opinion on the matter. Jacob told his brothers to stay where they were as he pushed his father in front of the table and stood behind him. Bella stayed close to his side, trying her best to hide behind him. She was trembling under the scrutiny of the old men.

One of the elders, Jeremiah, narrowed his eyes as he zoned in on Bella. "Why is the girl here? This is a tribal matter. Outsiders are not welcome." He said angrily.

Bella shrank behind Jacob, she wished the floor would open up and swallow her. She felt him shake slightly at the tone of the old man's voice. She discreetly placed a hand on his back and rubbed soothing circles on his lower back. Almost immediately he relaxed and he became more focused. He turned the full force of his glare upon Jeremiah.

"Do not dare speak about Bella in that manner again. She is my partner, she has every right to be here." Jacob said bluntly.

A collective gasp went around the room as the elders looked at each other in alarm. "Partner? This cannot be possible..." Jeremiah spoke up again. He looked over at Billy. "When did this development occur? Has the young Alpha imprinted on this pale face and if so why were we not informed?" He demanded.

Jacob was angered by Jeremiah's dismissive tone. He was just about to answer but his dad got there first. "Pull your head in Jeremiah. We are not here to discuss my son's love life. You called this meeting to talk over the fact that Emily Young has declared that she is pregnant. Where is the young lady in question? I don't see her anywhere?" He was used to dealing with the fractious old men on the council. He knew it did no good arguing with the old fools. The only one they really needed to persuade was Old Quil, his word carried enormous weight among the whole tribe. His family went back generations and were numerous.

"Emily has declined to attend." Old Quil said mildly, speaking for the first time. He turned his rheumy gaze onto Jacob and Bella studying them closely. "I thought it best to send her back to stay with her family as we cannot take any risks with her being in such a delicate condition."

"Condition...she is NOT PREGNANT." Sam suddenly yelled out. This time it was Leah who held him back as he stepped up to the long table and shouted at the old men.

Jeremiah was not intimidated at all by Sam's ire. He stared up at him, a smile playing about his lips. "It seems that you are good at abdicating your responsibilities Samuel Uley. It didn't take you long to rescind the Alpha position. You are just as much a coward as your father, Joshua. He abandoned his wife when she became pregnant with you. It must be a family trait." He sneered.

Sam was stunned by the man's words. His body began to shake as he saw red. He lunged across the table at Jeremiah. "SAM...LEAVE..." Jacob's voice thundered through the room, making Sam stop in his tracks. He turned to glare at Jacob, his chest heaving as he tried to contain his anger.

"Why should Sam leave?" Leah demanded, wrapping her arms around him in solidarity.

The other pack members began to move forward to surround Jacob and Sam, but Jacob ordered them all to remain where they were. His whole demeanour had changed, he seemed so much older and mature in Bella's eyes as she too stared at him in wonder. The power that was emanating from him was like electricity flowing through the room. Even the elders seemed impressed, except for Jeremiah, who just looked scared.

"You know he would never forgive himself, Lee if he did something he would regret." This time Jacob's voice was quieter as he spoke. "Both of you go and take a long run to burn off the anger."

Sam closed his eyes and nodded. He knew that Jacob was right, he was on the verge of losing it. He had not felt this out of control since he first phased. He sprinted out of the hall, Leah following close behind. As the great doors were opened there was a brief smell of fresh air before they banged shut.

Jacob turned his attention back to the now silent old men. "I want him out too." He demanded, looking directly at Old Quil.

"Agreed..." The old man nodded. "Jeremiah you have crossed the line. The young Alpha is right, get out."

All eyes turned on to a deflated looking Jeremiah. He shrank back in his chair. "I was only stating facts." His voice quavered. "Everyone knows that Joshua Uley was a waste of space and his son is going down the same path..."

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he stalked over to the table, placed his hands on the the smooth wood and leaned over Jeremiah intimidatingly. "Do not dare to utter another word before I forget that I have any control and come after you, old man or not. You are no longer a member of the council, you are nothing but a fool and gossip. GET OUT AND NEVER CROSS MY PATH AGAIN." He growled.

Jeremiah scrambled backwards, nearly falling out of his chair as he did so. He stood and quickly shuffled from the hall, literally trembling from head to toe. The remaining elders gazed at Jacob with a renewed show of respect. Old Quil motioned for the young boy who had first shown them all into the hall to get Jacob a chair.

"Take a seat, Jacob Black, Alpha Wolf of the La Push pack and let us talk..."

Jacob exchanged a relieved smile with his dad and, pulling up a chair for Bella to sit beside him, he faced the elders and began to talk.

XXXXX

"You know as well as I do that Emily Young is not carrying Sam's baby." Jacob said, watching Old Quil's reaction carefully.

"Yes, we all know that..." Old Quil revealed. "But her family carry a lot of weight. They have money and pour a lot of much needed funds into the reservation. Without their charitable support of the tribal school, the children would have no books or library to use to learn."

"So they are holding us to ransom..." Jacob muttered angrily.

Old Quil sighed. "To put it bluntly, yes. I am trying to tread carefully with the Emily situation, that is why I sent her back to her family for the time being. If they see for themselves that she is not showing any signs of the pregnancy then I am hoping they will just want to bury the matter and avoid the embarrassment that one of their own lied. Sue Clearwater, Emily is your niece by marriage, you know how tight knit her family are."

Sue nodded. She pulled out a chair and sat down, she looked tired and careworn. She had been thrust unwillingly into the machinations of the tribal politics since her husbands death and she was finding it hard to cope. "Yes, they sent Emily to me because they were having problems controlling her wayward nature. I never foresaw the trouble she would bring down on my own daughter. I wanted to send her packing, but Harry would not allow it."

Jacob frowned. "Harry? Why? He knew how unhappy Leah was..."

Billy took Sue's hand and patted it sympathetically. "Jake, Harry was very close to his family and was beholden to them in a lot of ways. Can I tell them everything now?" He asked Sue sadly.

She nodded miserably, placing her head in her hands beginning to sob quietly. Bella exchanged a look with Jacob before getting up from her seat and putting her arms around Sue. Seth begged to be able to join them, he still couldn't move from Jacob's earlier Alpha command for the pack to remain where they were. Jacob revoked it immediately and the younger boy ran to his mom's side and cuddled her.

"Dad?" Jacob turned his attention back to his father.

Billy sighed again before continuing. "Jake, there is something not many knew about Harry. The only ones who had any idea are myself, Sue, Charlie and the tribal council," he glanced meaningfully at Old Quil, who nodded. "Harry had a gambling problem, a bad one. He was in a lot of debt. None of us could help bail him out. He owed money to a lot of dodgy people, ones who could hurt him if he did not repay. As we have already said the Young family have a lot of money and Harry is part of that family. They were the ones who paid off his debts but in return they wanted his co operation. They held him to ransom, he had a coveted place on the council and could get things pushed through quicker. After all everyone respected Harry, he would never lie...it was only during the last part of this year that we all found out the truth. By that time Emily was firmly cemented in Sam's life, Leah's was turned upside down and the Young family had their hooks in the newly formed pack's Alpha, through Emily."

"I think the stress became too much for Harry at the end, to see what his actions had resulted in for his beloved daughter and son. I think that is what brought on his heart attack."

Silence reigned in the hall as all the pack, including Jacob and Bella tried to digest this information.

"I can't believe dad would do that..." Seth said brokenly. His dad was his idol, although he had been questioning some of his actions toward the end of his life. "This will break Lee if she hears about this."

"You can't tell her..." Sue spoke up, clutching onto her son's arm. "No one can."

"Keeping secrets is what has caused all the heartache and upset already. She should be told..." Jacob said adamantly.

"I agree..." Bella spoke for the first time. She felt tears prick at her eyes as she felt the Clearwater's despair. She felt like her own memories of the popular, jovial Harry had been tarnished; she couldn't imagine the devastation Seth and Sue were experiencing right now. "One thing I learned through my relationship with the Cullen family and Edward is the worst thing that anyone can do to a person is lie. I would rather know the truth, so would Leah."

Everyone's eyes turned to her as she spoke and she shrank back, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment."I'm so...sorry...I never meant to overstep my bounds." She mumbled.

Jacob immediately went to her side and placed a comforting arm around her. "It's okay, Bells. Those were wise words." He assured her.

Sue swallowed down her grief and nodded her agreement. "You are right, Bella. Leah deserves to know the truth. Seth will you take me home...I need to talk to your sister."

Seth, who had tears glistening on his tan skin, helped his mother up and began to lead her out of the hall. Sue Clearwater seemed so frail. The others watched them go sadly. The meeting had not gone at all as any of them had envisioned. Jacob sat back in his chair tiredly, pulling Bella down with him. His head was whirling with all of this new information. He felt a renewed respect for his dad having to deal with all the daily issues that plagued the tribe and the reservation. The overwhelming problem seemed to revolve around money, or lack of it. The never ending need to rely on donations had to stop. The res needed to start generating its own money. That is how the whole sorry saga had started in the first place.

Old Quil coughed, breaking the tense silence."You can see Jacob, that the decisions we all make are not easy ones. Sometimes we have to make ones that are not popular but must be taken for the greater good. You have shown today that you have enormous strength and a lot of fight. You will need these when you take your place as chief, it will be a heavy burden alongside your other responsibilities as leader of the pack. You will need a strong life partner to help share the burden. We do not interfere lightly, Jacob. Your father knows how hard it is to bear alone, Sarah eased a lot of his worries, but he lost her early."

Billy flinched at the mention of his wife, but he nodded his agreement with Old Quil's explanation."He is right, Jake. That is why we have all been so concerned about you and Bella. It is because we want the best for both of you. I think today has been an eye opener for you both. To be the wife of the chief the girl has to pledge her allegiance to the tribe. There will be no leaving; the girl will be tied to La Push for the span of her life."

Jacob gripped Bella so tightly in his arms that she gasped with the pain. Panic flared in his heart. They were both so young and Bella had only just admitted her feelings for him. How could he expect her to give up everything just like that. A numb feeling crept over him as he waited in trepidation for her to speak, her face had paled and she seemed to be in a trance. He forced himself to release his tight hold on her so she could breathe.

Minutes ticked by as Bella remained mute, her brain trying to process all this information. Her life had taken a turn that she had never expected. Jacob's grip on her was hurting, and the heat from his body suffocating. As he touched her skin with his warm fingers, images of her childhood flashed through her mind. It was like looking through a photo album as first one then another vision appeared in front of her. Each one featured the two of them. She had forgotten how much time she had spent with him when she visited her dad when she was very young. She could feel her emotions each time she was reunited with her childhood friend. The overriding one had been happiness. Jacob made her happy and he completed her. The last vision that shimmered before her eyes was the one of him running out of the garage, wearing a happy grin, to greet her after she appeared unannounced with the bikes. After months spent feeling nothing he had broken through the numb feeling with the sheer force of his presence.

Bella's mental barrier collapsed as she pushed through it and came back to herself. Her nails dug into Jacob's shoulders as she locked eyes with him. They stared at each other in wonder as Bella's being was flooded with warmth. And that was when it happened, Jacob imprinted on Bella...

_**A/N-Thanks for reading! **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Part Eleven-Falling**

The whole hall was silent as all eyes turned to look at the young Alpha and Bella. There was a glow about them as they stared at each other in wonder. Jacob reached out and tenderly brushed Bella's long hair back from her face and began to touch her face gently. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixated on his every move as the feel of his hand on her skin sent hot sparks through her body.

"What just happened?" She breathed, as Jacob continued to caress her face over and over. "Did we...I mean, have we imprinted?"

"Uh huh," Jacob was lost for words, he couldn't vocalise how happy he felt right at that moment. All he could see was Bella, he had thought she was beautiful before but now she was positively stunning. He too could feel the electricity flowing between them as his fingers wandered over her skin.

Throat clearing made them both reluctantly turn to face the elders still sitting behind the long table. Jacob could hear his father laughing behind them; when he glanced behind to look at the remaining pack members he saw a sea of shocked faces. This was a turn none of them had expected.

"Well, well young Alpha, you and your lady are full of surprises." Old Quil said huskily. "I have never seen or heard anything like this before."

"We have really imprinted," Jacob turned back to look lovingly at Bella, his hands still touching her. The hot sparks glistening in the dim light. "How has this happened?"

Bella felt warmth flood her body and her soul. She pushed herself closer to Jacob's hot body, the vibe flowing between them making every pore in her skin tingle with the strange electric current. His arms wound around her tightly and their hearts beat in tandem with each breath that they took.

"I don't know Jacob. Like I said I have lived a long time; studied the legends of our people for a life time. I have never heard of this sort of delayed imprinting before. I just don't know what else to call it. Billy have you come across any talk of this in the old stories?" Old Quil looked to Jacob's father for an explanation.

Billy still had a big grin on his face as he revelled in his sons obvious happiness. He saw Bella staring up into Jacob's eyes, a smile playing about her lips. Her pale skin was glowing, and like everyone else in the room, they could see the faint sparks flashing between them every time they touched. "No I have never come across this in the old tales, but I do have a theory..."

Old Quil exchanged looks with the other elders before answering him. "Of course you do. Care to share?"

The pack had now approached Jacob and Bella, surrounding them in a protective circle. Quil and Embry hit Jacob on the back in delight. Quil tried to hug Bella, but Jacob growled at him and his friend backed off, hands raised in supplication.

"Chill dude, I was only going to congratulate her." Quil said quickly.

"Idiot," Embry muttered, slapping Quil on the back of his head. "She is Jacob's mate. He won't tolerate you touching her."

Jacob pushed Bella behind him in case any of the others had the same idea. No one was allowed to put their hands on her but him. He was feeling uncharacteristically possessive; Bella belonged to him. He ordered them all to back off and give them some space. Paul was the only one to protest but Jacob glared at him intimidatingly and demanded that he comply.

Bella could feel him becoming angry and she tugged on his arm to make him turn to face her. Jacob felt the bolt of energy shoot through him as her fingers met his skin. It calmed him down instantly and rationality returned. He wound his arm around her waist and tucked her into his side.

"Dad, you were about to tell us your theory," he said huskily, trying to divert the attention away from how he had just acted.

Billy regarded his son with concern. He had never seen him act so territorial before, but then again his whole life had changed irrevocably, maybe it was because of the unusual imprint. Jacob would need to learn to control his fixation with keeping Bella all to himself. Billy wondered whether it had to do with the wolf.

"Dad," Jacob said again, pulling Billy from his thoughts. "Did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes, of course I did. I was just trying to think of the best way to explain it." Billy replied. He sat up straighter in his chair and gazed around at all the eager faces surrounding him. "I think it has to do with Bella herself. I think her past interactions with the Cullen's made her build up a natural immunity to the supernatural. You once old me that Edward Cullen could not read your thoughts. Am I correct, Bella?"

Bella nodded. In the past the mention of Edward's name would have sent her into an emotional tailspin, but she now felt nothing but distaste that she had ever been involved with the Cullen's. "Edward had a special talent; he could read every thought that passed through a persons mind. I seemed to be the exception." She said softly.

Jacob's hand shook slightly at the mention of Bella's ex, the thought that the leech had laid hands on Bella made him feel nauseous. His anger began to build up again and he had to fight to dampen down his ire. Billy saw his son's internal battle, he noticed Bella glance up at Jacob with a look of concern too. He watched as Bella rubbed Jacob's arm with her hand, a slight glow emanating from where their skin touched. Jacob's whole demeanour relaxed and he became calm again. Billy let out a relieved sigh.

"Have you ever wondered why you were able to spend so much time around the cold ones without being adversely affected?" Billy continued. "I think that you have a talent of your own, Bella. Some sort of shielding ability which allowed you to protect yourself from the vampires natural attempt to control you. I expect that Cullen never even realised he was trying to do that to you. However much that family tried to pretend that they were different from the rest; they would not have been able to help themselves. I think over time Edward wore down your mental defences and that is why you were in such a weakened state when he left."

Everyone stared at Billy as they tried to take in what he had just surmised. Bella left Jacob's side and knelt down in front of his father and took one of his hands in her own. "I felt it. When the imprint happened it was like I had pushed through some kind of mental barrier. You were right about me being weak when Edward left me. When I reconnected with Jake, I was very low and mentally unstable. Being with him made me feel alive again, although it took a while for me to really get to a good stage of recovery. I think that the connection between us was building up this whole time, I just had to let my guard down and allow it to happen." She confessed in awe.

Billy patted her hand gently. "You were always meant for my son. I always sensed that."

Jacob walked over and joined his dad and Bella. He knelt beside her and placed his hand over theirs. "We are a family," he said softly.

"On that note. I think this meeting is concluded, for now at least." Old Quil banged his gavel on the table, effectively bringing the meeting to a close.

XXXXXX

Jacob did not let go of Bella all the way back to his house. His arm was wound tightly around her waist and he couldn't seem to stop touching her, caressing her soft skin with his warm fingers; enjoying the feel of the electricity flowing between them. It made him feel alive and he couldn't wait to get Bella alone. The attraction between them had been heightened by the bond and the air was humming with sexual tension as they both kept glancing at each other and smiling.

The pack had dispersed, Paul and Jared taking the first shift of the night. Sam,Leah and Seth were still absent; dealing with the aftermath of Harry's past misdemeanour's. Bella wondered how Leah especially was faring.

"Jake I need to go see her..." She said eventually as they neared his house.

Jacob groaned in irritation. He was dying for some time alone with her, but he knew that she was right. Leah and Seth were dealing with devastating news and with the issue of Emily's fake pregnancy hovering over Sam, the situation for the Clearwater's remained tense. "Okay," he agreed, kissing the top of her head. "We'll head off that way when I have my father settled."

"Thanks," Bella pressed herself closer into his side, feeling the buzz of his unrestrained energy surge through her. It was like he was physically lending her some of his inner strength.

XXXXXX

Leah stood up so quickly that her chair fell backward, crashing to the floor with a loud thud. "That is bullshit. Dad would never have done that to me." She yelled at her mother angrily.

Sue rested her head in her hands, trying to hold back her tears. "I'm sorry Lee, but it's true. Your dad couldn't help it."

Leah's hands curled into fists, her fingers digging into her palms. "Why are you suddenly deciding to tell us about this now?" She seethed.

Seth stood up and grabbed hold of his sisters arm. "Calm down, this is not mom's fault. You are upsetting her."

"Upsetting her? What about me? I am the one who had her life turned upside down, and now she tells me it was all dad's doing. I can't fucking believe this." Angry tears began to roll down Leah's face as the last vestiges of the man she thought of as her father were torn to shreds.

Sam, who was waiting outside, heard Leah shouting and he immediately went inside the house to check on her. Sue had originally asked him to wait outside while she had a private talk with her daughter. As he entered the kitchen he saw Seth trying to restrain his sister. She was literally shaking with anger.

"Let go of her Seth," Sam said coldly.

Seth glared at Sam. "This is none of your damn business, this is a private family matter." He yelled at him.

"Family," Leah shot back at her brother sarcastically. "Some family this is. Apparently my dad was a gambler who couldn't pay his debts, so he just went ahead and dragged his family down with him without a thought. My mom is a damn liar, keeping all this to herself. How can you be so calm about it Seth?"

"CALM," Seth yelled back at her, pushing her away from him so that she staggered back into Sam. "I AM NOT FUCKING CALM. I AM PISSED OFF. But unlike you Lee, I don't unload my hurt and anger on everybody. Stop lashing out at mom, it is not her fault."

Leah was taken aback by her brothers uncharacteristic outburst. She stared at him in shock. "Sethy, I..."

"Don't call me that stupid baby name." Seth shouted. "Jeez I have to get out of here. The walls are closing in on me."

Sue sobbed again as she tried to catch hold of her son's arm. He shrugged off her touch and sprinted for the door. He was on the verge of phasing. Leah began to run after him, but Sam yanked her back.

"No Lee, let him alone. He needs space." He said quietly.

Leah shoved him away from her. "What would you know? He is my little brother." She yelled at him.

"He is not little anymore, stop treating him like a child." Sam did not back down under the force of her anger.

Leah heard her mother cry again and she let out a resigned sigh. "I want you to leave Sam," she muttered.

Sam frowned. "Don't push me away Leah."

"My mom is upset. I need space too. Just get out."

Sam approached her cautiously. "Lee don't do this."

"I said get out," she shoved him again.

Sam stared at her for a moment, his chest heaving as he breathed deeply. "I won't let you push me away. I'll go but I won't be far away." He told her as he backed toward the door.

Leah watched him go, numbness creeping over her as she heard the front door bang shut. Sue was still weeping profusely, utterly distraught. Leah went over to her mother and pulled her into a hug. Sue collapsed in Leah' strong embrace, apologising over and over for not revealing the truth before. Leah did not respond. She stared over her mother's head at a photograph that was hanging on the wall of the four of them. Her father was in the middle, a broad smile on his face as he stood proudly with an arm over her and Seth's shoulders. It had all been an act, she never knew him at all. He was just another man who had betrayed her. A hard expression crossed her face as she shut down, letting the numbness soothe the hurt.

As Leah held onto her sobbing mother, she vowed never to let a man hurt her again.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-sorry for the delay in updating this story. This is dedicated to MissEllen. **_

**Part Twelve-Peace**

Jacob and Bella reached the Clearwater's house to find Sam pacing up and down outside. They went over to join him as he was clearly agitated. "What is it?" Why are you out here?" Jacob asked.

"Lee's pissed off with men at the moment. The news about her dad has knocked her sideways, she's putting up her barriers again. I tried to talk to her but she chucked me out." Sam confessed. He turned to look toward the closed door of the house. "I just want to be in there holding her but she won't let me."

Jacob put his hand on Sam's shoulder in solidarity. "I'm sorry bro. She'll calm down eventually."

Sam sighed. "I don't know, she seemed pretty cer..."

"I have never heard such whining in my life," Bella suddenly interjected derisively.

The two men gazed at her in surprise. Bella was standing with her hands on her hips; eyes blazing. Jacob had never seen her look like that in his life before. He began to move toward her but she shot him a dark look which stopped him in his tracks. "Bells?" He said uncertainly.

"Don't Bells me, Jake." Bella snapped. "What would you have done right now if that was me in there. Would you have just left even if I pushed you out?" She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

Jacob gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. "No, probably not. You know how stubborn I can be, I would probably be still arguing with you right now." He admitted.

A smirk crossed Bella's face as she relaxed her posture. "Exactly. There Sam is your answer."

"What I'm supposed to just bash the door down and demand she talk to me?" Sam asked in disbelief. "Lee is not you, she has one vicious temper. I could make things worse."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Yes you're right, I am not like Leah, but we are both women and despite the strong façade she likes to show the world, she can be quite vulnerable. She feels betrayed by her dad; she adored Harry. She needs to see you fighting for her, Sam. She doesn't really want space she wants you to show her that nothing will keep you apart, not even herself."

Sam's jaw dropped. It made so much sense when Bella put it bluntly like that. "Where's timid Bella Swan and what have you done with her?" He quipped with a half smile.

Bella laughed. "She had a good kick up the ass and realised what was good for her. Now I'm gonna get Lee out here and I want you to be ready."

Sam exchanged a determined look with Jacob. He rolled his shoulders, ready for battle. "Go ahead." He declared.

Bella laughed again. She strode toward the front door and knocked loudly. "Lee, it's Bella. I need to speak to you. Please come out here."

It seemed an age before the front door was pulled open and a stone faced Leah emerged. She glared at Bella intimidatingly. "Now is not a good time." She muttered.

Bella shook her head. "No I think now is the perfect time. Sam?" She called out to him.

Sam quickly strode forward and caught hold of a shocked Leah around the waist. He hauled her easily over his shoulder and began to walk purposefully toward the forest's edge. Leah was struggling in his hold calling him all sorts of names, but he ignored her every word. He knew that she could easily escape if she really wanted to. So he continued on until they were both out of sight so they could have some privacy.

Bella rubbed her hands together as she watched them disappear with a smile. Jacob was left staring at her in wonder. "How did you just get them to do that?" He asked.

She gave him a sly smile. "To be honest I wasn't sure it would work. It's just something I envisioned you doing if I ever got it into my head to shut down my feelings again."

Jacob grinned at her. He gave her a sexy wink as he walked to her side. "So you want me to carry you over my shoulder like a caveman, huh? If I'd have known about this little fantasy of yours I would have done it ages ago and not bothered shoving you under a cold shower when I staged the intervention."

Bella's face blazed red with embarrassment. "It's not a little fantasy. Get that idea out of your head. I guess it would work for Lee but not for me."

Jacob slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against his hard body. She could feel every groove and ridge of his muscled chest pressing on hers and she felt her heart fluttering in her chest as he stared down at her broodingly. "Can I kiss you right now?" He asked huskily.

Bella could only nod; the desire blazing in his dark eyes taking her breath away. His mouth captured hers in a heated kiss and she felt him pulling her up so that her feet left the floor. She gasped into his open mouth as his tongue sought hers and she gripped onto his sturdy shoulders; legs winding around his waist to keep steady. She felt him pressed between her legs and she involuntarily rubbed against him, making him moan. With one strong arm wrapped tightly around her body and the other holding her butt, Jacob began to walk forward slowly; only occasionally breaking the kiss.

"Now is this better than hauling you over my shoulder?" He teased her softly, his lips hovering over hers.

Bella laughed. "Much better," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck and pushing her mouth back onto his.

XXXXXX

They eventually reached the Black house after stopping several times to enjoy some heated make out sessions. It was the first time that both of them felt like the teenagers they truly were. After all the stresses and strains of the past few days it was freeing to just be alone together. Bella made them up some food and they retreated to their own private little kingdom, the 'Taj' as Jacob had christened his garage. Jacob turned over some crates and put a table cloth over the middle one, producing a lit candle and placing it in the centre. Bella laughed at his romantic efforts affectionately.

"Where did the candle come from?" She teased him.

"I always keep a store in the Taj in case the electric generator dies. It gives me light when I come out here sometimes to work late on the car." He told her.

"I never knew that, Jake." Bella mused. "I have been a selfish friend these past few months."

"Don't do that, Bells," Jacob chided her as he made himself comfortable on one of the crates.

"Do what," she began to arrange the food carefully on the makeshift table.

"Blame yourself. It's all fine now and you weren't a selfish friend. Do you know what it meant to have you here every day? It was pretty lonely after school with just me and my dad. How many girls would sit in a garage every day watching me work on my old car? You coming over every day for a few hours was the highlight of my day." He said seriously.

Bella reached over and took his hand. "I never saw it like that." She admitted. "I always felt guilty because I seemed to take and take and give nothing in return."

Jacob smiled at her. "You still don't realise how amazing you are. Despite everything that I have become you never once walked away or judged. We've both done some stupid things, Bells. We're human, we are allowed to mess up occasionally."

"My wise Jake," Bella said softly. "I love you."

Jacob picked up one of the sandwiches she had made and winked at her. "Love you more." He declared before taking a huge bite.

XXXXXX

They stayed in the garage for the rest of the day; Jacob working on his car and Bella just watching him, occasionally handing him the tools he asked for. After all the stress it was a nice break to just spend some time doing what they loved to do, just being Jake and Bells.

As the evening drew to a close they finally emerged, arms wrapped around each other and strolled slowly toward the house. As they drew near they could see that Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. Bella smiled, she had sensed her dad would make his way here when he saw that she was not at home. They entered the house to find Billy and Charlie enjoying a quiet beer and watching a sports show.

"Hey dad," Bella greeted her father happily.

Charlie was a bit taken aback by the smile on her face. He peered up at his daughter curiously. "Had a good day then, kiddo?" He asked cautiously.

Bella could sense his ambivalence. He was used to seeing her on the verge of falling apart, she wondered when was the last time he had seen her smile. "Yeah, dad a very good day. How about you?"

Charlie took a quick gulp of his beer. "So so. A few traffic violations that's all."

"Well at least you can relax now." Bella gave him a quick hug, something she had never done. Charlie nearly choked on his beer.

"Bells?" He questioned her again. His eyes finally drifted from her face to Jacob's arm which was protectively wound round Bella's waist. He blinked a couple of times in confusion. "Is something going on here?"

Billy chuckled. "I think it's obvious old man, but as you are a bit on the slow side today I will point it out for you. My son and your daughter are taking their relationship to the next level."

Charlie froze. His eyebrows drew down in a deep frown as he assessed his daughter and Jacob carefully. They stared back at him in bewilderment. Why was he acting so weird? "Dad, is something wrong?" Bella asked nervously.

She watched as her father rose from his chair, put his beer carefully on the floor and strode over to glare at Jacob. "What exactly do you think you are doing taking advantage of my little girl?" He jabbed his finger at Jacob.

"Charlie?" Jacob had no idea what was going on in Bella's fathers head, but he looked quite scary. He took a step back.

"Dad," Bella was getting exasperated. "Why are you being like this? I thought you would be happy that Jake and I are dating."

Charlie froze again. "Dating?"

"Yes dad. DATING! What did you think Billy meant?" Bella's eyes narrowed as Billy began laughing again. Jacob finally understood what Charlie had thought and he couldn't contain his amusement either.

Charlie's face turned red as he threw Billy a dark look. "What was I supposed to think with the old fool saying you were taking your_ relationship to the next level._" He grouched.

Bella's face turned as red as her father's. "Ugh, this is so embarrassing. Trust you to jump to that conclusion."

"I was just looking out for you, kiddo." Charlie blustered before sitting back down and taking another long drink of his beer.

XXXXXX

Billy invited them all to stay for dinner and Bella retreated to the kitchen to prepare something. There wasn't an awful lot of choice so she threw in a bit of everything and made up a stew. The men seemed content enough and it was soon all gone; Jacob eating at least four portions all to himself. Jacob and Bella curled up on the couch together while Charlie and Billy made themselves comfortable. They all watched a film until the Mariner's game started and then Bella was forced to hear them all shouting at the television as the Mariner's inevitably lost yet again.

Ten o'clock rolled around and Charlie was getting ready to leave. "Come on, Bells. You've got school in the morning."

Bella's face fell as reality set in, she had forgotten all about school. It all seemed so irrelevant now. It had slipped Jacob's mind too, his grip on her tightened at the thought of her leaving. Billy saw that his son was struggling with the fact that Bella had to go home. The imprint pull between them made it hard for Jacob to just let her out of his sight. Charlie was getting impatient when neither of them moved.

"Bella come on. Say goodnight to lover boy, you'll see him tomorrow no doubt," he tried to hurry her along.

A low growl escaped Jacob's chest making Charlie stare at him in alarm. Bella quickly squeezed Jacob's hand, calming him down. "Dad, Jake and I are just going to say goodbye in private."

"Bells this is is ridiculous," Charlie protested.

"Come on chief, even you were young once. Let them have their moment," Billy interjected.

"Oh for goodness sake. I'll wait in the car," Charlie strode out of the house in annoyance.

Jacob had wrapped his arms around Bella and was refusing to let her go."You need to stay here."

"I have to go home, Jake. I'll be fine," Bella tried to escape his hold but he refused to let go.

"Jake, you're being irrational. You have to learn to control the imprint bond. I know it's hard but this is real life. You and Bella will have to be apart some times." Billy said calmly.

Jacob shook his head as if trying to clear it. His wolf's overwhelming need to protect his mate was overriding his good sense. "This is just not right." He muttered.

Bella hugged him close. "It's hard for me too, but this is reality, Jake." Charlie honked his horn outside, getting ever more impatient. "I have to go."

Exerting all the control he had, Jacob forced his fingers to uncurl from around her waist. "I hate this," he ground out.

"I know," Bella said sadly. She quickly stood on tip toes and kissed him on the mouth before fleeing the house.

Jacob made as if to run after her, his heart pounding loudly in his chest at seeing her leave. Billy rolled his chair into his path to stop him. "No, Jake. You need to learn control." He warned him.

An angry look crossed Jacob's face as he refused to answer his father. He turned his back on him and disappeared off into his room, slamming the door behind him as his keen hearing heard the police cruiser pulling away, taking his heart with it.

XXXXXX

It was two in the morning and Bella was exhausted, she hadn't slept at all but had spent the night tossing and turning. She stared up at the ceiling, watching the dim moonlight cast shadows across the room. Another hour passed in this way without her finding any rest. If this carried on she would be asleep at her desk the next day. She cursed in her head that she had to return to school at all. After another few restless moments passed some innate instinct made her get out of bed and go over to her window, she pulled the curtains aside and stared down at the ground. Her eyes opened wide and a relieved smile curved her lips upwards as she saw Jacob slowly climbing the tree outside.

Bella quickly opened the window and he slipped easily inside. No words were spoken as they retreated back to her bed and lay down, bodies wrapped around each other as they both fell into an exhausted sleep.

_**A/N-Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Numb**

Disclaimer: all characters and copyright belong to Stephanie Meyer.

_**A/N-sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I struggled a bit, LOL. Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews and support. I really appreciate it. Nikki :)**_

**Part Thirteen-An Invitation to a Dance**

Bella woke up wrapped in Jacob's arms. She smiled to herself as she gazed up at him, his long eyelashes cast shadows on his high cheekbones as he slept. Raising her hand carefully she gently traced a finger along his face, exploring his warm skin with her fingertips. She started along his nose and lightly touched the contour of his cheek until she reached his full lips. His warm breath fanned her sensitive skin as she followed the curve of his lips lightly. Bella couldn't resist pressing her mouth to his; his lips were so inviting.

Jacob smiled into the kiss as he gently cupped the back of her head, his other hand slipping down the curve of her spine until he reached her waist. He had been awake the whole time. "I could wake up to that greeting every morning." He enthused when the kiss ended.

Bella propped herself up on his bare chest, lightly tracing circles along his pectoral muscles. She couldn't stop touching him. "Me too." She murmured as she leaned in for another kiss. Jacob tugged her closer so that she fell against his chest. He wasn't even winded and didn't break the kiss. He pulled away when he heard Charlie beginning to move about in the room down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Bella pouted at him playfully as she tried to kiss him again.

"Charlie is awake." He whispered.

Bella sighed and flopped onto her back. She glanced at her alarm clock, it was seven thirty. "You're going to have to stay quiet. I don't want him finding you in here." She murmured.

Jacob nodded. They lay quietly side by side as they heard Charlie's door open and the sound of the shower running. He was following his normal morning routine. "He'll get dressed now." Bella whispered. They heard him leave the bathroom and enter his room. A few moments later he emerged. "He will knock on my door and tell me it's time for school."

Jacob tried not to laugh as she gave him a running commentary on her dad's morning activities. True to her word Charlie knocked on the bedroom door. "It's time for school, kiddo. You better get ready."

"Coming dad." Bella called out; she elbowed Jacob in the ribs when he snorted with laughter.

"Are you aright in there, Bells?" Charlie asked in concern.

Bella feigned a coughing fit. "Yes dad. Just clearing my throat."

"Alright Bells. I'll start breakfast." They listened to his footsteps receding as he descended down the stairs.

Jacob caught her around the waist and flipped her onto her back. He straddled her and began tickling her mercilessly. Bella thrashed from side to side as she begged for mercy. "Stop, Jake. I can't breathe." She gasped.

He laughed at her and leaned down, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips, stealing the last of her breath. When he pulled away they were both panting, smiling happily. "I wish I didn't have to go." Jacob complained.

"I wish you could stay and that I didn't have to go to school." Bella sighed.

"Bells, time is getting on." Charlie called up the stairs.

Jacob climbed off of her and pulled her into a sitting position. "I better go. I'll be here after you get back from school." He backed away toward the window. "I love you."

Bella blew him a kiss as he climbed out of the window easily and jumped silently to the ground below. "Love you too." She mouthed at him as he disappeared into the surrounding forest.

XXXXXX

Bella ate her breakfast while Charlie read his paper. They never usually conversed much over breakfast but today Bella could see that her dad had something on his mind, he kept rustling the paper and clearing his throat. He was obviously building up to ask her something. In the end she stopped eating and sighed. "What do you want to ask me, dad?" She said exasperatedly.

Charlie folded his paper up and cleared his throat again, there was a slight tinge of redness on his cheeks and he appeared extremely uncomfortable. "I'm glad you said that, kiddo. There is something I want to say." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

A horrifying thought occurred to Bella; there was usually only one reason why her dad would be acting so awkward and that was to do with the sex talk. She cringed at the very thought. "No, dad please not that."

"What?" Charlie asked in confusion.

"Mom has already covered that topic several times. You have nothing to worry about." Bella assured him quickly, her face going as red as his.

Charlie cleared his throat again. "I know that you know all the...the mechanics of how it's done, Bells. It's the emotional aspect I worry about."

Bella stared at him. "Mechanics? No dad don't use Jacob's hobby as an explanation. How will I look him in the eye now you have said that?"

Charlie felt out of his depth, this conversation was getting out of control. He shook his head to try and clear it. "What I mean is you have to be careful. Jake is a teenage boy, even though he looks twenty one you know he isn't."

"Dad where are you going with this?" Bella was feeling bewildered. "I know Jake looks older but I am well aware he is only sixteen still."

"Exactly." Charlie pointed his finger as if this was the answer to everything. "We all know what boys his age have on their minds." He declared triumphantly.

Bella groaned, this was all too embarrassing. "Were you like that too then, Dad?" She tried to shift the focus onto him.

"No. I had respect for the ladies, but Jake is just like his dad. When Billy was sixteen he..."

Bella shoved her chair back in mortification. "No dad, that's it. I do not want to hear about Billy's eventful past. I get what you're trying to say, be careful, keep Jake in line etc. Gotcha..." She fled the room before he could say anymore.

Charlie unfolded his paper, a smile forming on his lips. Everyone said it was hard having that particular conversation with their daughter but he was proud of himself that he had handled it so well. He shook the paper out and turned to page four. The headline _The Rise of Teenage Mothers _mocked him. His smile disappeared and he flung the paper down. "I'm off to work, Bells." He called out, at least work made sense.

XXXXXX

Bella sighed when she entered the school building. She felt so removed from the problems of every day life, school seemed like a chore and she felt she had nothing in common with any of the other teenagers that were swarming the halls. None of them had a vengeful vampire after them or mixed with six foot plus hot werewolves on a daily basis. That thought brought Jacob to mind and she held onto that mental image as she made her way to the first class of the day.

"Hello Bella." Angela greeted her as she sat next to her in English.

"Hey." Bella gave her a quick smile as she dumped her text books on the desk.

"I haven't seen much of you recently." Angela said as she opened her own text book. "Jess told me that you went clubbing with her a while ago. She was upset that you just left without telling her though."

Bella flinched as she remembered that night at the club and what could have happened if Jacob hadn't turned up to rescue her. "She seemed very preoccupied by the guy she met. I doubt she would have noticed if I had told her I was leaving."

Angela shrugged. "I suppose so. I didn't think clubs were your thing."

"They're not. I won't be going again." Bella said adamantly.

Angela nodded. "Okay. In that case do you feel like studying together later. I could use some girl time."

Bella smiled at her. "That would be good. I'll come to yours after school."

"Great." Angela smiled shyly at her just as the teacher walked into the room and the lesson started.

XXXXXX

Jacob slammed the phone down in irritation. Billy glanced at him, he was adding up their weekly bills and was surrounded by paper. "What's wrong with you?"

Jacob walked over to the battered old couch and sat down. "Bells is spending time with Angela after school, she has studying to catch up on, apparently." He said mulishly.

"So?" Billy frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Jacob leaned back and crossed his arms. "We were supposed to be spending some time together after school. By the time she gets back from her friend's Charlie will be home." He grouched.

A smirk crossed Billy's face as he guessed the true reason behind his son's bad mood. "Ah I see you were hoping to get some action before the chief comes home and Bella has scuppered your plans."

"That wasn't it at all." Jacob lied badly.

Billy chuckled. "That's exactly it. I was once sixteen myself you know. You're young and in love and your hormones are raging. It's natural."

Jacob put his hand over his ears. "Don't you dare. I don't want to know about your younger days."

"I was quite a lad when I was your age. I could give you some pointers." Billy called after him as Jacob fled the room. He laughed to himself. There was nothing more amusing then teasing his teenage son; better then looking through the household finances. Billy sighed as he returned to the task at hand.

XXXXXX

Bella liked Angela's house. She had a large bedroom with a lovely view of the well tended garden at the back. It was quiet and peaceful. Angela's parents were very much liker her; quiet and polite. Her mother made some sandwiches and drinks and left the two girls alone to study. They worked in silence for a while, each trying to finish their respective assignments.

It was Angela who first broke the silence. "Are you seeing anyone, Bella?" She asked unexpectedly.

Bella looked at her in surprise. "Well yeah I am. Why do you ask?"

Angela dropped her eyes to her hands which were twisting in her lap. "You just seem so much happier these days. I mean you were erm..." she hesitated.

"Like a zombie." Bella finished for her. "Yes I was but being with Jake has helped me. He's amazing."

"Jake? I've heard you mention him before." Angela finally plucked up the courage to look at Bella now that she seemed okay with her questions.

"Yes, you met him ages ago when Mike had that get together on First beach." Bella reminded her.

"The sweet boy with the nice smile." Angela recalled. "He's younger then us though isn't he?"

Bella tried not to laugh. "He's nearly seventeen. You might not recognise him now, he's changed a lot."

"Well whatever he's doing it's good. You look happy, Bella."

"Thanks Angela. I feel a lot better." Bella smiled at her. "What about you? Are you interested in anyone?"

Angela pushed her glasses up her nose and gave her another shy smile. "Well there is one boy." She admitted.

"Who?" Bella asked curiously.

"Eric. He's asked me to the school dance, but I was worried about it just being the two of us. Do you think you and Jacob would make up a foursome with us?" Angela begged her.

"Well school dances are not really my thing but as it's you asking." Bella nudged Angela playfully. "I'll come."

Angela squealed and gave her a hug. "Thank you, Bella. I really appreciate it."

"No problem." Bella turned her attention back to her homework. If only all problems could be resolved so easily.

XXXXXX

Jacob was waiting for Bella outside her house when she pulled into the driveway. He ran over to the Chevy and opened her door before she had the chance to do it herself. She laughed as he picked her up easily and kissed her as if he hadn't seen her for a week. Bella was gasping for breath when the kiss ended.

"Did you miss me?"

"How did you guess honey." He rested his forehead on hers and looked into her eyes.

Bella smiled and cupped his face in her hands. "I missed you too. It was nice catching up with Angela but I'm glad to be back."

Jacob smiled at her and began to carry her toward the house. As he did so Charlie arrived back from work. He parked the police cruiser behind Bella's Chevy and climbed out, a disapproving look on his face. "Put her down. I have neighbours." He stalked off toward the front door and opened it.

"What's up with him?" Jacob asked as he placed Bella carefully back on her feet.

Bella grimaced. "He tried to give me the talk this morning." She whispered.

"Ugh, really? No way." Jacob shuddered at the thought. "Poor you."

"Yeah. I don't think seeing you trying to carry me over the threshold went down too well." She sighed. "Come on, I'll make him his favourite dinner and see if that breaks the ice."

Jacob took her hand and followed behind as they walked into the house. Before they went through the door Bella remembered her promise to Angela. "Oh yeah I forgot, you and I have been asked to make up a foursome with Angela and Eric. You don't mind do you? Ange wants us to go to the upcoming school dance with her."

"Really? I thought you hated dances."

"Oh I do but she really wants us to go. She's so nervous and wants the support." Bella gave him the full force of her big brown eyes.

"I'll go, but it's only because I love you." Jacob agreed grudgingly.

Bella laughed at his reaction. "Aww thanks." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

_**A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
